


Lovers & Fighters

by iciclesthecat



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:43:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 22,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9008470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iciclesthecat/pseuds/iciclesthecat
Summary: Sanji has been charged for second degree domestic violence. Where he will spend the next six years behind bars. But. There is a small chat, about someone. Who is him?





	1. The Reason

The rain poured and the day was long. It's been raining for a good few days now and not a ray of sunshine broke from the dark clouds. It was one of those days where it was slow and barely anything good would happen. Not allot of good comes out of rainy days. Sanji thought to himself wiping down the counters of the Baratie. He had one of those boring days not seeing a certain woman in his life. His girlfriend. One of the most curviest women he had met. She was funny and beautiful and would visit him everyday at work. But today she didn't show up. He perked up to the empty restaurant. But. Still empty. He sighed before going out back and sitting on the steps. He lit himself a cigarette staying dry under the roof. He heard a faint giggling of a couple that was pressed together at the end of the alley. She giggled as his hands slid up her shirt. Sanji pursed his lips before turning away from the figures. Then his head got lost about the blonde girl. 

"Rose." Sanji sighed exhaling the smoke. 

He stomped out the bud before going inside. He locked the back door, he double checked the storage before locking the fridge. 

"Try breaking into this Luffy." Sanji muttered. 

He shut off the lights to the kitchen before getting up to the door and locking the kitchen door. There was a phone call having Sanji perk up. He picked up the phone leaning against the wall. 

"This is the shitty restaurant, so-" 

"Is that how you answer the phone to customers?" Zeff growled. 

"What do you want old man?" 

"Im making sure your locking up everything alright." 

Sanji groaned, "I did, I've been doing this for years." 

"If you say so." 

Then Zeff went over the check list to the restaurant. Sanji agreed that he had locked up everything and all. Zeff said his goodnight and goodbye as Sanji hung up and shut off the lights. He pulled on his coat and opened his umbrella. He walked past the alley to find the couple still going at it. But. He made eye contact with the girl. Who ended up being. 

"Rose." Sanji whimpered. 

He dropped his umbrella as Rose pushed off the long haired brunette. 

"Sanji wh-what are you doing here?" Rose asked. 

"I was closing up the restaurant, what, what are you doing?" 

"Sanji it's no-" 

But Sanji socked the man in the face. He hissed shaking his hand. 

"Damn it." He growled. 

He obviously wasn't thinking straight as he stood above the man with a bleeding nose. Rose tried to hold him back, but. Everything seemed to be a blur until he was pulled off the man who was bruised and bleeding. He was pressed against a wall and cuffed. Sanji glared back at the man yelling curses and spitting names before he was shut up in the back of the police car. He was taken into custody where his cigarettes and everything else he had was taken from him. He was tossed into a holding cell and given one phone call. 

"What you do this time?" Zeff asked. 

"I beat up a guy for making out with Rose." Sanji sighed. 

"Dumbass, I'm not bailing you out this time. You get to learn your lesson. Dumbass eggplant." 

"Wait Dad." 

Zeff bit the inside of his cheek. 

"You knew, you knew she was cheating on me didn't you?" 

"Eggplant I-" 

"I want to know the truth." 

"I did." 

"How long? How long have you known and you haven't told your son?!" 

Sanji was in tears by this point, he heard Zeff sigh. 

"A few months. If I told you, you wouldn't of believed me. You didn't believe anyone else when they told you-" 

Sanji slammed the phone shut before being taken back to his holding cell. 

"Just take me away already!" Sanji barked. 

And three days later, Sanji was sitting before a judge as Rose and her current boyfriend sat on another table beside them. Sanji's hand was bandaged as he looked down at his lap while his case was being discussed. He perked up to find a set of eyes on him. A golden set with a man with slick back black hair. All of his facial hair came to a point. Sanji turned away as the judge banged the gavel. 

"Sanji Black, I sentence you to six years in prison for second degree domestic violence." She said. 

And with that, Sanji stood being taking away by two officers. As he was being lead out of a back door. He turned to see Zeff standing clutching the railing. He turned away going into the back. Where he was put into a heavy metal car with a few others. They all sat quietly until the doors were shut.

"So, that guy is still alive?" 

Sanji perked up to the others making conversation. 

"Yeah, that kid is now one of the toughest guys there." 

"Who?" Sanji asked. 

"You must be a newbie." 

Sanji nodded. 

"Well. We will educate you." 

They went over the people he should and shouldn't hang out with. What they can get caught with and what isn't. Sanji couldn't tell if they were messing with them or not. 

"But, under no circumstances. Don't go near him."

"Him?" 

The doors opened pulling the men out and into a building. There was a loud buzzing having a large door open and they went inside. Each of them were stripped of there clothes and into baggy orange jump suits. There heads shaved besides Sanji's bangs. He was then taken into a room where he was finger printed. 

"Sanji Black?" An officer asked. 

"Yeah?" 

He chuckled softly, "I'd hate to be in your shoes." 

Sanji cocked a curled brow, "Why?" 

"Oh, you will see." 

There was another loud buzz as two officers came in and grabbed Sanji by his arms and pulled him out into the prison. He stood looking around as men were clutching onto there cell bars watching them. 

"Blonde goes to 1031." 

There was a wild howl having Sanji look around to the others. They called him names, like Roronoa's toy, dead man walking, and newbie. As they got to the cell there sat a man doing push ups on three fingers. He perked up, before getting up. Sanji gulped seeing the very toned man with his three earrings dangling. Mossy green hair hair and one steal eye staring into Sanji's being. Was this the man they were talking about? 

"Meet your new cellmate. Zoro Roronoa ." The officer said.


	2. Zoro Roronoa

Sanji was pushed into the cell as the green haired man stared him down. The guards locked the doors as Sanji turned to them. They chuckled one of them spun the keys around his finger. 

"Meet your new inmate, Zoro Roronoa and Sanji Black." One spoke. 

"This is your final one Zoro. After this, it's the chair for you. Have fun you too" The other said. 

Zoro rolled his eye as they walked away chuckling. Sanji gulped backing into the cells door. Zoro cocked a confused brow, his eye watching his every move. Sanji bit his lip and gulped. What did they mean final one? What's the chair? 

"So, they let you be my cellmate huh?" Zoro asked. 

Sanji nodded, "My name is Sanji it's nice to meet you." 

He chuckled softly, "Zoro, it's nice to have some company after a good five years. So, what did you do?" 

"I beat up a guy, because my girlfriend was cheating on me." 

"Oh? Was it worth it?" 

"I guess." 

He pulled out his weights and sat on his bed lifting weights. Sanji stood awkwardly fiddling with the hem of his jumpsuit. 

"So who's this guy that everyone's been talking about?" Sanji asked. 

He looked up, "Me or Law?" 

Sanji shrugged, "They didn't tell me a name." 

"Probably Law." 

Zoro pounded on the wall, "You hear that Doctor, they're still talking about you?" 

There was a low chuckle on the other side of the wall. 

"Sounds like the return." A husk voice spoke. 

Zoro chuckled looking up at Sanji. 

"So, you have a mate?" Zoro asked. 

"A what?" Sanji asked. 

"You know. Someone who's got your back and stuff like that." 

"Like a friend?" 

"If you want to call it that. Yeah. You got a friend?" 

"I- I don't." 

"Well, then we're mates. You haven't tried to pick a fight with me yet so. I like you." 

There was a loud wolf whistle having Zoro and Sanji turn to a man dressed in a pink jumpsuit and a purple Afro. 

"Zoro! Sweetheart!" He called. 

"What do you want now Ivan?" Zoro asked. 

"Who's your blonde beauty? Can I play him for a while?" 

Sanji shuttered seeing a few drag men stepped out showing there faces. 

"Well, looks like you made some admirers already." 

"Sweetheart why don't you come work for me, you have a great body for it." Ivan hummed. 

Sanji shuddered, "No way in hell!" 

Zoro chuckled, "Sorry Ivan, maybe next time." 

"Shame." Ivan sighed. 

"What is it exactly they do?" Sanji asked. 

"Every week, Ivan and a bunch of his mates host a room where they pleasure us. They have some pretty talented guys. But if he wants you to work for him I would taken up the offer-." 

"No way in hell. Why don't you?" 

"I'm not cut out for stuff like that." 

"Neither am I, I'm straight." 

Zoro laughed before he had gotten up and backing Sanji to the wall. He slammed his hand next to his head towering over him with a sly smirk. He tilted Sanji's head up with his knuckle. 

"Keep telling yourself that sweetheart. Remember, your my mate if anyone says other wise. Tell me." Zoro said. 

Sanji gulped looking at Zoro's steel eye, his eye widened before backing off. There was a loud buzzing as all the cells were opened. Zoro stepped out as Sanji poked his head out to Zoro standing watching the prisoners leave there cells. Beside him stood a man with black Raven hair and a taller man with spiky red hair. Sanji walked up watching them look down to the prisoners leaving. 

"What's going on?" Sanji asked. 

"Shut up and stand tall." Zoro growled. 

Sanji stood beside Zoro watching until the last one left. 

"Is this your new mate?" The raven haired man asked. 

Sanji turned to the man walking around him, he grabbed his arm and straightened it. Before rolling up his sleeve. 

"Oh, you haven't marked him yet?" 

Sanji pulled his arm away, "What the hell are you talking about?" 

He chuckled, "We will educate you, follow us." 

"Who are you?" 

"That's Law, and his mate Kidd. One of the top dogs in this place. Both been here longer then I have." Zoro said. 

Sanji followed them outside watching some mates playing games and just enjoying the outdoors. It was finally sunny out. Sanji smiled seeing some of them happy in the sunshine. 

"So. Do you have any fighting skills?" Law asked. 

"I do." 

"Then show us what you got." 

Sanji and Zoro stood on the field. Zoro held up his fists before running up to Sanji to attack. He kicked him across the field, Zoro skid before pushing off and ran at him again. Until there fight left them both worn out and exhausted. 

"So newbie, how about you join us. The troublesome three." Law asked crouching above Sanji. "We make sure no trouble happens, and once a month we get a gift for keeping the prison sane. How about it. Your pretty strong." 

"Sure. Sounds like something I can look forward to." Sanji smiled. 

Zoro caught that smile, and it did wonders on him. Law helped Sanji up while Zoro sat panting on the grass. Kidd chuckled having Zoro look up at him. 

"I know that look." Kidd chuckled. 

"What look?" Zoro scoffed. 

"You like him." 

Zoro clicked his tongue turning back to Law and Sanji chatting about his tattoo's. Once the sun started to set. A bell chimed everyone got up and went to the cafeteria. Sanji gave a disgusted look at the food before looking up to find his friends. An arm wrapped around his shoulders and long painted red nails turned his head to Ivan. 

"Hiya sweetheart." He said. 

Sanji shuddered getting out of his grip, "Go away, I don't want to be apart of your little gay strip club." 

"Candy-Kun. You don't have to be harsh, it's not so bad. Why don't you ask your friend law. He was one of my. Helpers." Ivan hummed. 

Sanji flashed a confusing look. 

"He what?" 

"That's right, Law is very flexible and had brought a lot of customers. But. Keep this between you and me shall we? But my offer still stands until you agree." 

Sanji nodded as Ivan walked away, Zoro elbowed Sanji in the side making him wince and snap his head over to Zoro. 

"What Ivan want?" Zoro asked. 

"Oh, nothing. Just asking if I wanted to join his stupid little thing." Sanji huffed. 

Zoro chuckled before motioning Sanji to there table. They sat at the table chatting, but Sanji he kept looking at Law thinking over what Ivan said. 

"Newbie." Law said. 

Sanji snapped out of it, "Sorry I got lost in thought." 

Law chuckled, "Don't worry about it. I bet there's allot on your mind. You can go talk to Marco if you want." 

"Marco?" 

"Yeah he's a therapist, he's helped me and Kidd out a few times. Maybe you should talk to him until you feel better about being here." Zoro said. 

"Sure I guess I can do that." 

He turned back to his food and groaned lifting his spoon to the gray sludge on his tray. 

"What's wrong never had mystery pudding before?" Zoro asked. 

"No, pudding should be flavored not a mystery. And this chicken has been in the fryer too long. What kind of food is this." 

Zoro chuckled, "What are you a cook or something?" 

"I am. A sous chef for the Baratie. I can make better food then this crap any day." 

"Then once our time at being cooks comes around you can show us a thing or two." 

"Our time?" 

"You see," Kdd started, "We all rotate jobs around here. There are three groups, Lower, Middle, and Top. There are also three jobs, Cleaning, Cooking, and Laundry. Each of us switch off each week to do different jobs." 

"Which ones are we?" 

"The top." Kidd laughed. 

"Why are you guys so nice to me by the way?" Sanji asked. 

"Cause your strong like us, and your with Zoro. He hasn't had a mate in a long time." 

Zoro glared at Kidd before they exchanged glares. Law sighed putting his roll on Kidd's plate. Having there glaring war to stop. Once they had finished Zoro and Kidd stayed behind to watch the Cafeteria while Law and Sanji went to find Marco. They came to a door before the nurses room and Law knocked on it. There was some shuffling and the door opened. There stood a blonde haired man putting his glasses on. 

"Sanji here wants to set up an appointment with you." Law said. 

"I'm currently with another patient but Friday afternoon. I will send for you then." 

"Marco hurry up I'm not done talking to you." A voice called. 

He grumbled turning back to the room before back to Law and Sanji. 

"If you will excuse me." He said. 

Then the door shut. 

"Ace." Law grumbled. 

Sanji turned to him confused, "Ace?" 

Law looked around before cupping Sanji's ear, "Marco and Ace are a secret thing. Ace is one of the Top with us. But he and Marco sneak around allot." 

He pulled off having Sanji understand, "I get it." 

"Don't say anything though. Marco would lose his job." 

"Gotcha." 

The door opened again to Marco poking his head out. 

"Can you let Zoro know I can see him now. Or, sometime later. Ace has my h-hands full." 

"Sure thing." 

Marco shut the door as Law and Sanji walked back to the cafeteria. Which everyone was gone back to there cells but still free to move around the prison. Law and Sanji went up to there cell to find Kidd and Zoro arm wrestling. 

"Oi, Roronoa-ya. Marco wants to see you now." Law said. 

He perked up to have Kidd slam his hand down on the table. Kidd laughed at another victory making Zoro roll his eye. 

"Mind watching the cook for me?" Zoro asked getting up. 

"I'm not a kid, I can take care of myself." Sanji barked. 

"Well, if you can handle yourself I guess I can call Ivan over and see if you can handle yourself then." 

"No, please. Anything but him!" 

"Then stay put where Kidd and Law can watch you." 

Sanji huffed before Zoro left jumping the railing and landing on the bottom floor. The lower backed off as Zoro rolled his neck and headed to Marco's room. He knocked softly having Marco open the door. Ace stepped out with a gleeful smile on his face. 

"See you tomorrow Marco!" Ace chimed. 

He grumbled watching Ace leave and letting Zoro in. He sat on the couch as Marco took his place on his rolly chair and clicked his pen. 

"So, how have you been?" Marco asked. 

"I'm good, I got a new cell mate today." Zoro said sitting back and wrapping his arms around the back of the couch. 

"Is he that blonde haired man Law was with?" 

"Yeah." 

Marco took off his glasses before smirking, "Is there something on your mind?" 

"It's just. I'm worried that I'm going to fall for this guy and then be betrayed again." 

Zoro sighed looking up at the ceiling. 

"How will you know if you don't try." 

He perked up to Marco jotting down on his notebook. 

"You never know, if you keep pushing him away you might miss the best thing in your life. Just maybe open up a little more to him. So. Tell me all about it." 

Zoro chuckled, "Well, it's still new so there isn't much."


	3. The Letter

"So. Zoro had another mate before me?" Sanji asked. 

Law glanced up to him from his deck of cards, "It's not safe to talk about it. It's bad history." 

"Pretty much he gained Zoro's trust. And. Love. Until he broke both and Zoro had done something to have him not have a cell mate in years." Kidd said putting down a card. 

"Oh, sounds. Terrible." Sanji said.

"It was. We never thought Zoro would of come so, undone." 

Sanji watched as Kidd and Law picked up a card until Law stiffened. His eyes wide at a card and he started to tremble. Kidd snatched the card from Law and looked at it. It was a joker card with a name scratched on the bottom corner.   
'Doffy' 

"Sanji. Get out of here." Kidd barked. 

Law flipped the table knocking the cards off it onto the floor. Sanji staggered back as Kidd tried to hold back Law who spit curses and clawed at Kidd's grip. 

"I'll kill him!" Law barked, "I'll kill that flamingo bastard!" 

"Sanji get out of here!" Kidd called. 

"Will you will be okay?" Sanji asked. 

"I will be fine just let us be!" 

Sanji backed out of the cell and went to his catching a glimpse of Kidd embracing Law calming him down. Sanji went into his cell before sitting on his bed. Guards rushed by as Sanji heard Kidd barking at them. 

"Don't touch him!" He barked. 

Sanji perked up and poked his head out to Law being taken by a guard while two others kept Kidd back. Law and Kidd reached out for each other but Law was pulled back and past Sanji and Zoro's cell. He grabbed the bars and came face to face with Sanji. 

"Kidd can't control himself on his own. Watch over him for me." Law said. "Give me two days. I'll be back." 

They pulled him away as Law was pulled down the stairs. 

"Promise me!" Law called. 

"I promise." Sanji called back.

The cell was shut having Sanji turn to Kidd clutching the bars. The guards walked by and down the stairs. Sanji went up to Kidd shouting curses and spitting. 

"Kidd, what's going on?" Sanji asked. 

He snapped his head over to Sanji, "Those bastards take him every time, every god damn time." 

"Why?" 

Kidd sighed resting on the bars, showing the joker card. 

"Law has an uncle. His name is Doflamingo also known as Joker. And why Law is here because he tried to kill him. Because Doflamingo killed his brother, and Law's father. So. Law has a break down once he finds a joker card in a deck of cards. My question is. How did this deck get in here without me checking. I check every deck and pull them out and rip them up. But this one." Kidd grumbled looking at the signature, "Has his signature on it."

"Maybe one of the guards had slipped it in." 

"Well well." 

Kidd snapped up looking at the group of three, they looked younger then them and there jumpsuits were a different color or orange. A darker one. 

"Looks like two of the three Troublesome three are out of our way." One spoke up. 

"Well look who crawled out of the trash, middle tramps." 

The leader walked up to Kidd and got in his face, "Big words from a man who's behind bars." 

He then glanced to Sanji, his dark eyes gazed down Sanji's being before back up to his face. 

"Well, who might you be? Your not apart of them are you?" 

"Back off, that's Zoro's mate." Kidd said. 

"Really prove it." 

"How?" Sanji asked. 

"Your saying Zoro hasn't marked you yet?" 

Kidd face palmed, "Idiot." 

The two men behind the leader rolled up there sleeves to show the star on there forearms. 

"They belong to me, and Kidd here belongs to Law. Show him kiddy." 

"Don't call me that." Kidd barked. 

Kidd rolled up to his shoulder to the inter of his arm to 'Death' written in the same font on Law's knuckles. 

"Since your unmarked. How about you join me. We may be different. But I like you. Name's Gin." 

He held out his hand having Sanji hesitate to shake his hand, "Sanji." 

"So how about it? Join me and be my mate." He said. 

"Sorry I already said I was going to be Zoro's mate." Sanji said crossing his arms. 

"Ha! See!" Kidd laughed. 

Gin smirked, "If you ever change your mind, I'll be waiting for you blondie." 

And then the three left. 

Zoro leaned against the pillar on the second level and caught the back of Gin's jumpsuit having him hault. 

"You messing with my mate huh?" Zoro growled.

"I corrupted your other one, so why not this one." Gin smirked. 

Zoro pulled him back and slammed him down on the metal floor and stepped on his chest. 

"Mess with him, and I'll kill you. Understand." 

"Crystal." Gin gasped. 

Zoro removed his foot before getting up the stairs to find Sanji and Kidd chatting. 

"Is Law in the marshmallow?" Zoro asked. 

"Sadly." Kidd sighed. 

"Huh?" Sanji asked. 

"The Marshmallow is the white room. that's it. Also it's plush. Like a marshmallow. He will be there for a little while so don't worry about him." 

The lights flickered. 

"We, let's get to bed. It's about that time." Zoro said. 

Sanji nodded following Zoro back to there cell. They went inside while Zoro slid shut the door. Sanji climbed into the bed while guards came by locking the doors. Zoro climbed into his bed and looked over to Sanji looking up at the ceiling. 

"Zoro. What's your mark?"Sanji asked.

"It's a sword, on your forearms." Zoro said. 

Sanji hummed looking at his arms. 

"So, what happened with you and that girl. Are you two still together?" Zoro asked. 

Sanji shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe. But she probably hates me." 

"What was her name?" 

"Rose." 

Zoro smirked, "Pretty." 

"She was. Can I ask something about you?" 

"Go ahead but, I'm still hurt about some topic's so be aware if I pass on it." 

"What happened to your eye?" 

"My eye?" 

He sat up to Sanji looking at him. 

"You could ask about my sat cell mate, or anything else. But my eye?" 

Sanji nodded, "I don't care what happened to your last mate or stuff like that. But your eye looks like a fun story." 

Zoro chuckled resting back on his pillow, "Well prepared to be disappointed." 

He told the story of how he lost his eye to a battle against a man that no longer exists on this planet. He was executed after the battle with Zoro. Sanji chuckled bringing the blanket closer to him. Once the lights were out, Sanji rolled on his side facing the wall. 

"Goodnight Zoro." Sanji hummed. 

"Yeah. Goodnight cook." Zoro said. 

They both fell asleep. But Zoro woke up later to a soft shuffling. He looked over to Sanji balled up shivering. He got up and put his blanket over him before crawling back into bed. Once morning broke, Sanji woke up and rubbed his eyes. He looked over to Zoro asleep snoring away without a blanket on. He turned to the two blankets keeping him warm. Sanji smiled softly before looking up at Zoro. 

"Thank you." Sanji whispered. 

But Zoro kept snoring away until there was a loud bell that broke out throughout the prison. Sanji got up as Zoro groaned putting his pillow on his face. The doors were opened as Sanji yawned and stretched. He got up taking Zoro's blanket and approached him. 

"Zoro, it's time to get up now." Sanji said. 

"Five more minutes." Zoro grumbled. 

"Thank you for letting me borrow your blanket." 

Zoro lifted his pillow up to see Sanji above him, "Don't sweat it. You can keep it. You need it more then I do." 

"Really? You'd let me have your blanket?" 

"Sure. They get replaced in the winter to thicker ones." 

"Thank you." 

"Get up you lazy dogs! It's shower time Lower Class!" 

Zoro sat up, before stretching and popping some of his bones. 

"Come on, we have to wake up Kidd and Ace." Zoro said. 

Sanji nodded as they left there cell Kidd's cell. 

"You can go wake up Ace, he's the fourth one down." Zoro said cracking his knuckles, "Since Law's not here. I have the liberty to wake up Kidd." 

"Alright I'll see you later." 

"And one more thing," Zoro said, "Don't hold back waking Ace, he's a very heavy sleeper." 

"Sounds good." 

Sanji walked down passing cellmates waking the other. And there lied Ace. Snoring away sprawled out on his bed hanging off. 

"Great another Luffy." Sanji muttered. 

Ace snapped his eyes open before sitting up. 

"What you say about Luffy?" Ace asked. 

"You act like him. Why do you know him?" Sanji asked. 

"Yeah, that's my little brother. How you know him?" 

"He would come to my restaurant or raid my fridge at home." 

"Yep, that sounds like my little brother." 

"Funny, he talks about you allot but I never put two and two together. I'm Sanji." 

"Nice to finally meet you. Luffy when he would visit me would talk about a chef he's friends with. I'm glad I finally got to meet you." 

"Black! You got a visitor." 

Sanji turned to the guard approaching him with handcuffs. He cuffed Sanji taking him down to the main floor and up to a big door. It buzzed before it opened and Sanji was taken past the door. 

"This can't be good." Kidd said watching Sanji walk past the door. 

Zoro stood beside him as Ace took there side moments later. 

"She came to see him." Zoro said. 

Sanji was sat before a phone as they removed his cuffs. Rose sat on the other side of the glass wall. She picked up the phone as Sanji picked up his. 

"Hi Sanji." She smiled. 

"Rose, you came. It's so good to-" 

"Sanji I came to give you this." 

She slid an enevlope under the glass slot and Sanji picked it up. His name was written in the most beautiful handwriting he ever saw. He looked up to her, but. She was gone. Sanji took the letter as he was escorted back to his cell to find Zoro, Kidd and Ace playing cards. 

"How do you always have that card?!" Kidd spat. 

"It's my lucky card." Ace grinned setting down the Ace of spades. 

"Sanji, is everything okay?" 

They turned to Sanji looking down at the letter. He looked up at them with worry and fear on his face. 

"Wha-what should I do?" Sanji asked.


	4. Marshmallow Help and The Spark

Sanji looked down at the letter again running a thumb over his name. 

"Law had to have a break down at the wrong time." Kidd grunted. 

"We don't need Law I can do it." Ace said getting up. 

He approached Sanji taking the letter, Ace looked to Sanji for his approval. He nodded slightly having Ace open the flap of the envelope. Zoro watched as Ace pulled out a card. He opened it to find the entire card filled with hurtful words and a breakup written inside. 

"Well, what does it say?" Sanji asked. 

"Your right, I can't do this." Ace said closing the card.

"They allow visitors right?" Zoro asked. 

"They do." Kidd said, "I'll take him. You and Ace go keep watch." 

Kid and Law headed down the steps with the card in Kidd's grip. They walked up to a door patted white. 

"This one needs to see Law." Kidd said. 

The door opened as Kidd handed him the envelope and pushed him up to the door. 

"One person per visiting." Kidd said. 

Sanji nodded walking down the white halls with screaming and howling noises. Sanji swallowed as a door was pounded on next to him. 

"Black-ya?" 

Sanji turned to the door where Law stood looking at him through the square glass window. 

"What are you doing here?" Law asked. 

"I got a card, and. I don't want to read it." 

Law flicked his finger motioning Sanji to open the card. 

"Press it against the glass." Law said. 

Sanji pulled out the card and pressed it to the glass. Law's dark eyes flicked over the cursed ink and dark words. Law sighed stepping away from the glass. Sanji took down the card and put it back in the envelope. 

"Good news or the bad?" Law asked. 

"Bad news." Sanji said. 

"Rose, she broke up with you to be with the man you beat up. She's pregnant with his son and then there was a bunch of cursing and hateful word." 

"What's the good news?" 

"Well, your single now." 

"How is that good news?" 

He sat down resting back against the white room. 

"It may not be good to you. But. To someone else it is." 

Sanji blinked before sighing. He looked to the envelope before looking back up to Law. 

"I'm sorry, things will turn out okay in the end." Law said. 

Sanji nodded thanking Law for his help before leaving the hall and back to the door. It shut behind him having Kidd perk up. 

"How did it go?" Kidd asked. 

Sanji tossed him the letter before waking past him. Sanji headed back up to there cell where he lied on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. Kidd not so much later followed him to get to Zoro. The card was read between the two. 

"Should I get Killer?" Kidd asked. 

"No, it's a breakup. Not a killing spree." Zoro said. 

Kidd growled, "Fine. But Killer is always an option." 

Zoro flashed a glare at him earning a soft chuckle from him. 

"You don't scare me." 

Zoro rolled his eye before poking his head in to Sanji with his arm over his eyes. He gave a whimper, his lip stuck between his teeth and clutching his sheets. Zoro stepped inside and sat on the edge of his bed. He glanced to his clutched hand, before looking down into his lap. His hand inched closer to Sanji's but pulled away when a couple of guards were at the door. 

"Shower time boys." They said. 

Sanji lifted his arm as he looked over to the men, Zoro and Sanji were handcuffed as they headed down to the showering area. Where they were un handcuffed and stripped butt naked. Sanji covered himself as he walked into the showers, it was steamy and fogged up allot. Sanji figured he was protected by the steam. His eyes glanced to the few in the showers but his eyes stopped to Zoro. He was, absolutely breathtaking. Well his back was. Sanji gulped as Zoro ran his hands through his wet hair, his eyes shut, and water dripped down onto the tile floor. Sanji's mind started to cloud of lust. Watching Zoro's nude body glisten in the light, wanting those hands to touch him. Sanji snapped out of it. What was he thinking? He took to a shower behind Zoro. Sanji started to wet his hair then started to scrub his scalp. Unaware of the steel eye looking over his body behind him. Zoro turned away looking to the sword tattoo'd to his forearm. Kidd took his side turning on the shower. 

"How's he doing?" Kidd asked. 

Zoro shrugged, "Could be better, still upset. So give him some space." 

Kidd nodded, once they were done showering they got towels to dry off. Then went into there locker rooms to get new jumpsuits. Sanji looked at the ticket a guard gave him for his locker. He glanced around finding his with his name printed across the top. Sanji opened it and glanced around to the other men dressing themselves. He shifted tying his towel around his hips pulling on the boxers. Sanji removed the towel to dry his hair. 

"Hiya toots." 

Sanji pulled the towel down to his neck to a man with pink hair. He smirked as he glanced to behind Sanji. Suddenly Sanji's airway was blocked, he gasped clawing to the thin wire tugging on his neck. He struggled to breath and tried to pull it off his neck. He glanced back to the tall man before to the man in pink. Who pulled out a switch blade, Sanji's eyes widened struggling more. His breath getting low, lungs burning, tears welling up in his eyes. 

"Zo-Zoro." Sanji wheezed. 

"Sanji!" 

The wire was dropped as Sanji slumped to the ground, he coughed and wheezed. His hand reaching for his neck, he glanced to Zoro pulling the man who held the wire into a headlock. Then glanced to the man with pink hair, Kidd was stepping on the blade as he pressed him against the lockers. He looked down to the floor seeing blood drip from his neck to the tile. Staining the white with his blood. Sanji slumped to the floor, everything going hazy, then blacked out. 

When he awoke next, it was white. His eyes fixing on the medical room. Once his eyes adjusted he looked around to a curtain pulled out just enough to block his view from the person next to him. Something twitched beside him as he turned to Zoro holding his hand. His head resting on the bed while one of his hands were handcuffed to the bed. Along with Sanji. He noticed Zoro's knuckles were bandaged as the gauze was slightly bloody. 

"Zoro." Sanji whispered. 

He grumbled as his face furrowed before softening, his jaw slacked as he took a breath in his sleep. Sanji smiled softly lifting his hand and stroking Zoro's cheek. Earning Zoro to jump up. 

"Sanji!" He cried. 

He blinked as he sighed in relief, Sanji laughed putting his hand in his lap. Zoro sat down and tugged on his cuffed wrist before he grumbled. 

"I owe you my life." Sanji said. 

Zoro looked up to him, "So what, you'll have that shitty scar on your neck. From now on you can't leave my side." 

"Why do you care about me so much?" 

He shrugged, "I. Just feel like I should keep you safe." 

"Or cause you like me." 

"Sh-Shut up. I saved your life." 

Sanji chuckled, but smiled putting his hand on Zoro's holding his hand. He glanced to Sanji with that smile. 

"Thank you." Sanji said. 

"Damn it." Zoro growled. 

He grabbed Sanji's jumpsuit and pulled him into a kiss. Sanji's eyes widened as his breath hitched. He felt something. Like a spark, something he's been looking for all his life. Someone to truly love him.


	5. Law's Back

Zoro pulled back with a slight hue of pink on his cheeks. Avoiding eye contact and looking into his lap. Sanji sat eyes sparkling and his heart fluttered in his chest. Zoro perked up when Sanji buried his face in his hands. He couldn't tell if he was crying or laughing. Maybe a mixture of both. 

"Sorry, I. I couldn't help myself." Zoro said. 

Sanji removed his hand showing his eyes welded with tears and a smile across his face. 

"I haven't been this happy in my life." Sanji sobbed. 

Zoro was now confused. But chuckled helping Sanji wipe away his tears. He grabbed Zoro down into another kiss. He didn't hesitate to kiss back and pressed further. But once Zoro's tongue darted across Sanji's lips. He pulled back with a heavy blush across his cheeks.The curtain pulled open as a doctor stood with a chart. 

"Oh, your awake. Good." He said. 

He pulled out a key and unlocked Zoro, but put them back on his belt. 

"Sanji will be staying with me tonight, he needs to rest and will be back with you tomorrow." He said. 

Zoro looked to Sanji who smiled up to him, he sighed cupping his cheek and kissing his forehead. 

"I'll be back tomorrow morning." Zoro said. 

Sanji nodded as Zoro was escorted out by some guards. He was taken back to his cell and the door was shut. Zoro leaned against the bars sticking his arms through and rested on the metal. Kidd and Ace leaned against the outside railing looking at Zoro. 

"How did it go?" Ace asked. 

"It went. Fine." Zoro said. 

Ace furrowed, "Just, fine?" 

"Yeah." 

Kidd nudged Ace having him look up to the red head. A smirk was spread across his face. 

"You hiding something from us? Hmm? Oh great thieves hunter?" Kidd asked. 

Zoro groaned pushing away from the bars to his bed. Kidd and Ace approached the bars as Zoro flopped down to his bed. They stuck there arms through with smirks on there faces. 

"Has our great thieve's hunter fallen in love once again?" Ace asked. 

Zoro sat up looking at them, "I don't go by that anymore, and why do you care?" 

They chuckled. 

"You love him dontcha Zoro?" Ace asked resting on his palm. 

He growled, "Don't you have something to do with Marco or Law?" 

Ace chuckled as Kidd grinned. 

"We can now do that thing we've wanted to do for a while now." Kidd said. 

Zoro smirked, "I got to fuck him first then we will discuses it." 

Kidd chuckled as Ace and him left to go watch over everything. Zoro slumped against his pillow and looked over to the empty bed. 

"It's his second day, and he's already hurt." 

He growled getting up, he grabbed some of his weights and started to work out. While Sanji sat in the medical room, he rubbed his neck gently then looked to his hand. Remembering Zoro had bandages on his knuckles. There was a coughing next to him, he turned to the guy who was strangling him with the wire. His eyes widened seeing how battered and bruised he was. A glass beside him had a few teeth inside. Bandages wrapped around his face, with blood slightly seeping through and there was a neck brace around his neck. Did Zoro do that to him. 

"So, the thieve's hunter is your mate huh?" He growled. 

"I don't know who that is." Sanji said. 

He glanced to Sanji, "He hasn't told you?" 

"No?" 

The man hummed before turning back to the window, "Then it's not mine to tell, but. If I knew you were his mate, I wouldn't of touched you. Sorry." 

"Wait, Zoro did that to you?" 

He chuckled, "I'm fine, this is the little he can do to someone. You should of seen Xaiver." 

"Who?" 

"Nothing, as I said. It's not mine to tell. Do me a favor." 

"Sure?" 

He turned to Sanji, his dark eye was all he could be seen through the bandages. 

"Respect the thieve's hunter's business, he. He's been through allot. You'll understand one day. And I hope, you won't bring us through his wrath again." 

Sanji nodded slightly but hissed and touched his neck, the man turned back to the window. Sanji looked out too, seeing the stars shining in the night. He settled back into the bed and smiled. The door opened as Marco walked in. Sanji perked up as he put his glasses on his head and approached Sanji. He drew the curtain giving them some privacy. He took a seat next to Sanji. 

"How are you doing?" Marco asked. 

"Besides almost getting killed, I'm doing pretty good." Sanji smiled. 

"Zoro wanted me to check on you before it was time for lights out."

Sanji smiled, "I'm fine thank you." 

"I'm glad to see that. I'm glad Zoro has found something to make him happy once again. He really needs someone like you." 

"But, you barely know me." 

Marco chuckled, "I don't need to, it's my speciality." 

He got up and left, Sanji sighed but smiled resting back against his pillow. His eyes heavy and he fell asleep into a deep sleep. 

Once dawn rose, the prisoners woke up, to the old buzzing. But since, Sanji or law wasn't there to wake up Zoro or Kidd or Ace. The guards had to take responsibility upon waking the heaviest sleepers in the prison. Which means. They will be very cranky. They swallowed as three stood outside their cells. They were heavily armored with padding holding clubs. Each of them hesitantly headed into the cells while each of them slept soundly. 

While in the medic room, Sanji was getting his IV taken out of him. The doctor then rewrapped a new bandage. The door opened as they turned to Law with his arms handcuffed behind him. At least he was out of the straight jacket. Sanji smiled seeing him again and out of the room. Law glanced to him as his eyes furrowed. 

"What the hell happened to you?" Law asked. 

"You should see the other guy." Sanji chuckled. 

He pointed to the guy next to him. Law turned to the battered man lying in the bed next to Sanji. He whistled as the man shifted slightly. 

"He went easy on you." Law said. 

"Yeah, I'm lucky." He grumbled. 

Law hummed as the doctor unlocked Sanji then went to Law and removed the cuffs from his wrist. He rolled his arms and stretched them as the doctor started to examine him. Sanji got up rubbing his sore wrist. As Law was finished with his exam, he handed him a roll of gauze. 

"Since I'm low on staff mind replacing your friends bandages every four hours?" He asked. 

"Sure." Law said. 

Law was an assistant for the doctor, he was a surgeon when he was needed. Along with a doctor when they were short on staff. He looked to the clock and sighed.

The three heavily armed men cowered as they failed to wake up the three. They backed out of the rooms and glanced to each other. But all shrugged. They perked up when they heard a soft tapping up the stairs. Two pairs of steps. They glanced to Sanji and Law as they stood on the top floor. They sighed as the three men cheered having some hope to wake up the three men. Law and Sanji stopped outside Ace's cell. 

"Ace, if you don't wake up all the food will be gone." Sanji said. 

The man sat up, "What?!" 

"Yeah you overslept for the past ten maybe even fifteen minutes." 

Ace jumped out of bed as Law headed to his and Kidd's cell and Sanji to his and Zoro's. Sanji stepped inside seeing Zoro cuddled up with his pillow. Sanji snorted a laugh and headed into the room. He went to Zoro's bed no knelt down he raised his finger brushed across his nose having Zoro grumbled and swat his hand away. Sanji's feather light touch teased over Zoro's face. Who grunted batting away his attempts to wake him up. He grumbled standing over Zoro. His foot was on the side of the cot and flipped Zoro off the bed and onto the floor. He groaned sitting up and glanced to Sanji standing in the middle of the room crossing his arms. Zoro quickly stood tripping over the cot and onto Sanji. Accidentally pinning Sanji down to the floor with a loud groan. He pulled himself up and glanced to Sanji with his cheeks flushed. 

"What's wrong?" Zoro asked. 

"Please, please tell me that's your knee." Sanji pleaded. 

Zoro smirked, "Oh? And if it's not? Would you like it?" 

Sanji's face turned a darker shade of red, Zoro chuckled. 

"Oh, Should we leave you two alone?" Law asked. 

They turned to Kidd and Law standing in the doorway. Sanji buried his face in his hands.


	6. Ear Plugs

Sanji cocked a brow looking at Zoro, he held out his hand under Zoro who held a closed fist. Holding something inside of them. He glanced to his hand before back to Zoro slightly confused. 

"Uh, what?" 

Zoro dropped two small black earplugs into his hand. Sanji pursed his lips, and glanced up to Zoro. 

"What are you getting me into?" Sanji asked. 

"Your going to need those, you see. Law and Kidd have been away from each other for a. Little while. Law is, very. Loud. So if you want to sleep tonight you should wear those." Zoro said. 

Sanji furrowed, "What are you talking about? Loud? Shouldn't someone see something about that?" 

"I'm surprised a pervert like yourself hasn't caught on." 

"Who are you calling pervert?!" 

"I noticed you staring at me in the shower."

Sanji blushed as the lights flickered. Sanji put his earplugs in as he headed to the bed. He turned to Zoro putting in his own, but he furrowed as Zoro got up. He approached him pulling out one of Sanji's earplugs. He leaned over his ear. 

"Unless you want to join them." Zoro whispered. 

Sanji blushed once more and tried to push him away. But Zoro wouldn't budge. He chuckled pulling back to Sanji's face. 

"Don't I get a goodnight kiss?" Zoro purred. 

Sanji pulled out one of Zoro's earplugs, "If it means you'll leave me alone." 

Zoro smirked, "One day, you'll fall for me then they will have to wear earplugs." 

Sanji pursed his lips, "Shut up." 

He pecked Zoro's cheek having him frown, Sanji patted the cheek before shooing him away. Zoro growled grabbing his jumpsuit and pulling him into a kiss, forcing his tongue inside. Sanji's eyes widened as Zoro pulled back with his lip between his teeth. His eye opened releasing his lip and smirked. 

"Goodnight. And if you need anything, don't be afraid to wake me." Zoro smirked. 

Sanji gulped as he put in the earplug, Zoro walked over to his bed and placed in the other. Once the lights went out, everyone went to bed besides Kidd and Law. About an hour later Sanji woke up to the thumping against the wall. He grumbled sitting up and pulling out his earplug. His eyes widened to the horse moans and slapping of skin echoing in the cells. There was a low chuckle as the slapping grew softer. 

"How about that, the surgeon of death, broken by a mere mechanic." Kidd chuckled. 

"Sh-Shut up." Law panted. 

"So what's the score, 21 to 32?" 

There was a gasp as Sanji clutched his sheets. He scrambled to put the earplug back into his ear. But the thumping against the wall persisted. Law and Kidd had done it fifty three times tonight? It wasn't even midnight yet. Or so Sanji thought. He sighed softly. But perked up when Zoro shifted up. Sanji pulled out his earplug as did Zoro. 

"Are they keeping you up?" Zoro asked. 

Sanji nodded, Zoro banged on the wall having Kidd and Law stop. 

"Get off the cot, your banging against the wall." Zoro barked. 

Kidd clicked his tongue, "Fine, but I'm waiting for the day I have to tell you to shut up." 

Zoro chuckled, "Maybe one day Kidd, but that's not today." 

He turned to Sanji about to put his earplug back in when Sanji stopped him. 

"D-Don't. I- ugh Nevermind." 

Sanji tossed over curling up into his blanket. Zoro chuckled getting up and walked over to Sanji's cot. He leaned over him having Sanji turn to him. His lip bit between his teeth looking up at Zoro. He could see him slightly, but what was most prominent was a toothy grin reflecting in the dim light. 

"Did you want a goodnight kiss?" Zoro asked. 

Sanji looked away having Zoro chuckle, leaning over. Just inches away from Sanji's lips, breath against breath and heavy lidded eyes gazing. Zoro gave another breathless chuckle watching Sanji's eyes flick to his lips then back to his eye. Zoro took his arm wrapping it around his neck as Sanji wrapped the other. To Zoro's surprise Sanji kissed him. Pulling Zoro tighter into the kiss. Lips moved against one another, getting rougher and heated with each moment. Sanji pulled back resting against Zoro's shoulder and trembled softly. His breath hitched earning Zoro's attention. 

"Hey what's wrong?" Zoro asked. 

Sanji clutched tighter to Zoro's neck, he was crying softly. Zoro sat up pulling Sanji into his lap, holding each other close. Once Sanji was done, he hiccuped softy pulling back. Zoro cupped his cheek and wiped away the tears with one hand while he kissed away the others. Sanji sniffled looking into his lap. 

"Sorry, I." Sanji muttered. 

"What's wrong?" Zoro asked. 

Sanji looked up at him, his pale blue eyes shining in the moonlight. Slightly puffy and red, but still as beautiful. 

"I. I never had someone care for me like you have. It's new to me." Sanji said. 

Zoro smiled and pulled him into an embrace, Sanji nuzzled against Zoro's neck. Giving soft kisses to his neck having Zoro hum

"I can say the same thing about you, even if your a pain in my ass." Zoro smirked. 

Sanji pulled back and smacked him upside the head, Zoro chuckled slightly rubbing the back of his head. Sanji cupped his cheeks and tilted his head down. He kissed his forehead before pulling back with a soft smile. 

"Tomorrow, I want to be marked." Sanji said. 

Zoro grinned, "Alright, first thing."


	7. I'm Yours

A/N: Mature content, but it's not what you've been hoping for. Yet... 

Sanji awoke sometime in the middle of the night. He was lying on Zoro's chest, who was snoring like no tomorrow. Sanji ran his index finger down the bridge of his nose. Having Zoro scrunch his nose and then pick back up snoring. He looked over to the window and got up. Approaching the window and resting against the ledge. He noticed Law's arms sticking out between the bars of the window. Then noticed the cigarette between his fingers. 

"Law?" Sanji asked. 

"Hm?" Law hummed. 

"You have another one of those?" Sanji asked. 

"Yeah give me a sec." 

He watched Law's arms sip between the bars and head into his room. After a moment Law handed over a lit cigarette. Sanji took it and took a deep inhale of the sweet bliss. Then blew out the smoke into the night air. 

"I was itching for another." Sanji sighed. 

Law chuckled, "This was my reward from last month." 

"What did Kidd get?" 

Sanji watched Law take a drag from his cigarette then blow out o's. He sighed as Sanji took a drag. 

"What he got, was personal." Law said. 

"Oh." 

It was silent for a moment as the two men took drags from there cigarettes. Once Law was finished he flicked it out the window. His arms folded between the bars and sighed to the night air. Sanji extinguished his then flicked it out the window. He turned to Law seeing him rest against the ceiling of the window. 

"Hey, can I ask something?" Sanji asked.

"Go for it." Law said. 

"You worked for Ivan?" 

Law propped himself up and glanced to Sanji's hands. 

"If you don't want to talk about it-" 

"I needed the money." 

"Money?" Sanji asked. 

"Ivan's business just isn't for pleasure and spandex wearing strippers. You work can also work there for money. At least a grand a day. Ivan doesn't mess around." 

"What did you need it for?" 

"Kidd had gotten into a serious fight, on the verge of death. The prison was just going to let him die. But if I came up with at least three grand within four days they were going to save him. So. I joined Ivan's group for a few days and I saved Kidd's life." 

Sanji smiled, "That's so nice." 

Law chuckled, "I didn't do it to be nice." 

"Oh?" 

"Even though I hate to admit it, but I love him." 

Sanji smiled watching Law slip his hands between the bars and headed into the room. He then headed away from the window and headed to his bed. Sanji glanced over to Zoro snoring soundly lying on his back. He rolled his eyes before lying in his bed and falling asleep. But not much later he awoke to the bell sounding to wake up. Sanji sat up and rubbed his eyes before turning to Zoro. He got up walking over to his bed and kneeling down. Zoro was drooling on his pillow with a pleased smile on his face, blanket tossed off the bed, and lying on his stomach. Sanji watched his one working eye flinch and flick around in his dream. But to his surprise. 

"Sanji." Zoro muttered. 

His eyes widened, "Zoro?" 

But he didn't respond, Zoro shifted in his sleep onto his back. His jumpsuit had a prominent outline of Zoro's erection. He, was having a dirty dream about Sanji. What better opportunity to tease him. Sanji approached the bed kneeling down his hands traced over Zoro's exposed skin. He was a handsome man for sure. Sanji smirked softy as his hand ran over his prominent erection. Zoro's breath hitched as Sanji pumped it softy over his jumpsuit. He watched Zoro clutch the bed as his eye squeezed shut. Sanji hummed softly pumping a bit faster earning a horse moan. His eye snapped open as he came into his jumpsuit. Sanji pulled away. 

"Good morning you horny gorilla." Sanji said. 

Zoro chuckled resting back on his hands, "It has been a good morning. No thanks to you." 

"Pervert." Sanji muttered. 

"Your the one who got me off." 

"Sh-shut up!" 

Sanji stood and was about to leave when Zoro pulled him back onto his lap and kissed him softly. He pulled back and rolled up Sanji's sleeve. He kissed his arm and brushed his thumb over the clean skin. 

"Soon my mark will be stained upon your skin. Then no one will touch you besides me." Zoro said. 

Sanji looked to the swords on Zoro's forearms then to his arm. His hand touched one running his hand over the stained skin. 

"If I can ask, what happened to your last mate?" Sanji asked. 

Zoro tensed for a minute earning Sanji's attention. He avoided eye contact as he clutched onto Sanji's arm. 

"I. It's still too early to tell." Zoro said. 

Sanji hummed resting back on his chest, "Alright, I wont pry it from you." 

Zoro chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Sanji's waist. 

"Then at least answer me this, why do they call you the Thieves Hunter?" 

"I can answer that one." Zoro said, "Before I was locked up. I worked as an undercover agent. Under one condition. I captured the thieves, if they helped me look for the man who killed my sister. But I didn't find him, and I was framed for murder. So. Here I reside." Zoro said. 

Sanji turned to him, "You were framed?" 

"Yeah, it was in a forged letter. But its fine. I like it here, cause I have you." 

Sanji smiled softly rolling his eyes, "Let's get something to eat." 

They got up joining the rest of the mates to eat. Law and Sanji sat at the table while Kidd, Ace and Zoro were guarding.

"So, I heard you got him off this morning." Law said not looking up from his meal. 

"Where did you hear that." Sanji whispered. 

"Zoro's been talking about it all morning. Mostly bragging."

"I see." 

Sanji picked up a spoon and turned to Zoro. Chucking it at the back of his head having the green haired male wince and rub the back of his head. He turned to Sanji who gave a sweet wave and smile. Before he furrowed and ran a finger over his neck. Zoro rolled his eye turning away as Sanji turned back to the table. 

"If one day you decide to do it. Best place I'd have to say is the laundry room, or outside behind the shed." Law said. 

"How so?" 

"Not allot of wandering eyes."

Sanji hummed, "Alright." 

Once breakfast was over, it was showering time. Sanji removed his bandages earning Law to help him out. Kidd stood next to Zoro and nudged him. 

"You think one day-" Kidd started

"Shush, you'll ruin the moment." Zoro said. 

Law turned to them, "Go shower you perverted apes."

The two grumbled going to shower. As Law finished taking off his bandages. He tilted Sanji's chin up looking at the slightly bruised wound. Some blood was dried to his skin while the slit was clotted up. 

"It's healing nicely. You might have a thin scar. But. You'll look cool." Law said. 

Sanji chuckled as they headed to shower. He was careful to wipe away the dried blood around his neck while he scrubbed himself clean. 

"Here." 

Sanji turned to Zoro approaching him. His hands took Sanji's neck cleaning away at his dried blood. Zoro's knuckles were still scuffed but that didn't matter to him. Sanji was. Once he finished he kissed his neck having Sanji chuckle. 

"That tickles stop." Sanji chuckled. 

"Does it now?" Zoro smirked. 

Sanji smacked him upside the head, "Stop or it will reopen and ill die." 

Zoro smirked, "Fine fine." 

So he went back to washing himself but had fun checking Sanji's naked ass out. Or catching Sanji glancing at him back. As they finished Law helped wrap Sanji's throat with gauze that was in his locker. Then they got dressed and Ace popped out of no where. 

"So, you want to be marked?" Ace asked. 

Sanji nodded, as Ace grabbed his wrist and lead him behind a door. Zoro stood outside crossing his arms. 

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Law asked. 

Zoro turned to him, "This one is different, I." 

"Has the great thieves hunter fallen in love with a cook?" 

"Shut up." 

Law hummed and patted his shoulder, "Im happy for you." 

Then he left leaving Zoro to stand before the door. Upon a few hours later Sanji stepped out holding his arm. He smiled showing Zoro the tattoo. 

"Im yours now." Sanji said.


	8. Marco

It's been a four months now. It's winter and the jail was getting colder. The jumpsuits were now thicker and blankets were as well. Zoro had moved the cots together so they could sleep together. Sanji was rewarded with cigarettes and some dirty magazines for helping around the jail. Kidd and Law start there twenty five days of Christmas. Where they fuck in twenty five different positions every night. 

"No we did that one last year." Law said. 

Sanji lied on Law's bed looking through a sex positions magazine. He unfolded a three paged one and cocked a brow. He turned it sideways looking at the position. 

"Why are you guys doing this again?" Sanji asked. 

"Cause were bored." Law said. 

Sanji hummed showing him the trifold page. Law took it as Sanji picked up another magazine. 

"What about you and Zoro, you guys going to do it soon?" Law asked folding the page back into place before writing the page number down on a piece of paper. 

"I'm thinking about it, to reward him for good behavior. But then again I kinda like watching him beg." Sanji hummed. 

They high fived as Sanji opened the magazine. Kidd and Zoro walked in a moment later. Kidd's hair pulled back into a bun, as both had the top of there jumpsuits tied around there hips. Law and Sanji glanced up to them as Zoro was towel drying his hair. Law and Sanji glanced to each other before back to Kidd and Zoro. 

"Hey Kidd." Law said. 

"What?" Kidd asked. 

"Is there a mirror in your pocket?" 

Kidd patted his pockets before furrowing and looking up to Law. He added another number down onto the piece of paper. He glanced up to Kidd with a sly smirk. 

"Cause I can see myself in your pants." Law hummed. 

Sanji snickered, "You call that a pick up line?" 

Law turned to him, "Oh and you got something better." 

"Zoro dear." Sanji hummed. 

Zoro perked up putting the towel on his shoulders, "Yeah?" 

"Those are some really nice pants. Mind if i test out the zipper?" 

"That was weak." Law said. 

"Oh like you can do any better." 

Law rested back on his hands glancing up to Kidd, "Those pants look really good on you, but I think they would look better on the floor." 

Sanji snickered turning to Zoro, "I'm trying to quit smoking, you think you can give me a new oral fixation?"

"Knock it off before I take you right here right now." Zoro barked. 

Sanji and Law snickered to themselves going back to the magazines, Kidd and Zoro taking Sanji and Law's side. 

"So how many do you have?" Kidd asked. 

"A little more then half." Law said. 

Zoro nuzzled Sanji's jaw, "Why dont we have our own fuckmas." 

"Yeah Sanji throw the guy a bone, its about time for you two to get it on." Kidd said. 

"I know what's going on with you guys." Sanji said. 

"You do?" Zoro asked. 

"You want them to fuck so that we all can have a foursome." Law said flicking the page. 

They both tensed as Sanji and Law looked over the magazine. 

"We're not stupid." Sanji hummed. 

"Also what if we are already willing to do it?" Law asked. 

"Or not." Sanji asked. 

They were quiet for a moment as Law and Sanji exchanged looks. The lights flickered as Sanji and Law stacked the magazines and they pushed them under Law's cot. Sanji and Zoro left to there cell where they crawled into there cots snuggling close. Zoro kissed Sanji's tattoo and hummed. 

"Do you regret it?" Zoro asked. 

"Of course not." Sanji smiled. 

A guard poked his head into the cell. 

"Uh, Black you have a last minute visitor." He said. 

Sanji furrowed as he got up slipping on his shoes as Zoro watched him get cuffed and taken out of the cell. He was lead to a room where Zeff sat at a table. A basket was sitting beside him. Sanji furrowed as his ankles was shackled to the floor and his arms were unlocked. 

"What are you doing here to late?" Sanji asked. 

"I, figured you should. Be the first to know." Zeff said. 

He picked up the basket and pushed it to the end of the table. Sanji cocked a brow standing up and opening the basket. Inside. Resided a small baby. Blonde hair, asymmetrical, eyebrows, and the largest blue eyes. 

"It turns out, that baby that was his. Turned out to be yours." Zeff said. 

Sanji scooped up the baby with tears in his eyes. He sniffled and looked up to Zeff. 

"She doesn't have a name." 

"This isn't a joke?" 

Zeff shook his head, "Your a father to a beautiful baby girl." 

Sanji looked to the baby girl and stroked her cheek. 

"Loulee Rose Black." 

"Rose?" 

Sanji nodded, "It's still beautiful." 

Zeff smirked, "I can be back tomorrow if you want to see her again." 

"I'd love to." 

"Is that a tattoo?" 

"It's a symbol that I belong to someone." 

"Who is this, someone?"

"His name is Zoro, he's a giant teddy bear. He's a really great guy. He's taken great care of me since I got here." 

Zeff chuckled as Sanji looked down to Loulee who was asleep in his arms. 

"It sounds like your in love with him." Zeff said. 

Sanji smiled, putting Loulee back into the basket. 

"I am." Sanji said. 

Zeff perked up to that, his son. The skirt chasing, panty thief, women stealer, has fallen in love with a man. Sanji said his goodbyes as he was taken back to the jail. Where he was taken to his cell earning Zoro to hop out of bed. He grabbed his wrists looking him over. 

"Are you okay? Did they hurt you? What happened?" Zoro asked. 

All he got in response was Sanji embracing him. Zoro embraced him back and kissed his forehead. 

"I'm a dad." Sanji muttered. 

Zoro furrowed, "But I thought the baby wasnt yours." 

Sanji pulled back with a large smile, "She looks just like me." 

He chuckled as Sanji nuzzled against his cheek. 

"What's her name?"

"Loulee." 

"That's a beautiful name." 

Sanji smiled and embraced Zoro. They crawled into bed snuggling close. Zoro stroked Sanji's hair as he was slowly falling asleep. 

"Zoro." Sanji mumbled. 

"Hm?" Zoro hummed. 

"I love you." 

"I love you too." 

Sanji smiled nuzzling closer and falling asleep. Zoro stared up at the ceiling his eye glaring up at the cement. He placed his hand on Sanji's and turned to him. He kissed him softly having Sanji sigh in his sleep. Then Zoro soon fell asleep sometime later. The following morning the buzzer went off having Sanji sit up. He yawned but his eyes widened when he saw a tuft blonde walking by. In an orange jumpsuit and shackled hands and ankles. Sanji bolted up to the door waking up Zoro. Sanji turned to Zoro surprised. 

"Zoro, Marco is getting put in Ace's cell." Sanji said.


	9. Loulee & Zoro

Zoro got up clutching the bars as he and Sanji watched Marco get locked away in Ace's cell. They glanced to each other before the doors opened and Sanji, Zoro, Law and Kidd headed over to Ace's cell. Where Ace was sleeping peacefully while Marco sat with his elbow propped on his knee. 

"What happened?" Zoro asked. 

"I got caught seeing Ace." Marco said. 

"By who?" 

"They installed camera's in my office without me knowing and. Here I am." 

"Well. It ain't all so bad here. At lease you have Ace." Sanji said. 

Marco hummed glancing over to Ace still sound asleep. He prodded him with his shoe but Ace didn't budge. Then he put his foot on the edge of the cot and kicked it over. But. Ace still was sound asleep. 

"Luffy." Sanji said. 

And with a snap, Ace's head popped up as he turned over to Marco. He grinned tripping over the bed and embraced him. Marco chuckled as Ace nuzzled into his stomach. 

"Sanji Black?" 

They turned to a guard who held a pair of handcuffs. Sanji approached as his arms were pulled behind him and taken down to the visiting room. Where Zeff sat with the basket sitting on the table. Sanji smiled heading inside and taking a seat. Where his ankle was shackled to the floor and his wrists were unlocked. Sanji sat down before Zeff and smiled to him. 

"Hiya son." Zeff said. 

"You couldn't of waited until after I had breakfast?" Sanji asked. 

"Be greatful I came you eggplant." 

Sanji chuckled as he glanced to the basket, tiny hands reached out from the basket. He smiled getting up and picking up Loulee. She bluthered with laughter as Sanji picked her up and held her close. 

"I started a donation at the restaurant for your bail." Zeff said. 

"Bail?" Sanji asked. 

"How are you going to raise your daughter behind bars?" 

"What about Zoro?" 

"Look, we are just working on getting you our first then once we get you out we can work to his bail. All that matters is you getting out first." 

Sanji looked down to Loulee who smiled up to him. He reached down pulling her blanket over her more. She grabbed onto his finger before sticking it into her mouth. Sanji chuckled removing his finger and stroked her hair. Zeff smiled softly watching his son hold his granddaughter. He glanced up to the guard and nodded. Having the guard disappear behind the door. 

"So, what does Zoro think of Loulee?" Zeff asked. 

He shrugged, "I'm not sure. I haven't talked to him about it." 

"Well, if we bail him. What then? Will he help raise Loulee? Will you two get married? What then Sanji?" 

Sanji looked down to Loulee, "I. I don't know." 

"Then why don't we ask him?" 

He perked up to Zeff and furrowed when the door opened. Sanji turned to Zoro being shoved in, barking at the guards. But shut up when he saw Sanji. He was seated beside Sanji and shackled to the floor. And his wrists were unlocked. Then two guards stood by the door. Sanji turned to Zeff then sighed and turned back to Zoro. His eye was to the blanket wrapped around in his arms. 

"Is. Is that her?" Zoro asked. 

"You want to hold her?" Sanji asked. 

Zoro looked to his hands before looking back to the blanket. He nodded as Sanji placed the little girl in his hands. He was fixed on her, an never ending gaze onto the pale baby girl. She giggled reaching up her tiny hands to him. 

"She wants your finger." Sanji said. 

He glanced up to Sanji before he shifted her into one of his arms. Zoro wiggled his finger to her as she furrowed. She grabbed onto his tan and larger finger. She puffed her cheeks staring at Zoro's finger. Sanji smiled putting his hand on Zoro's knee.

"Well, are you going to ask him?" Zeff asked. 

Sanji groaned turning to Zeff, "I will later, I'm letting him adjust." 

"We'll he better know what he's getting into. I don't want him to back out the last second leaving you a single father." 

"Even if it came to that, I'd be fine." 

"I wont let that happen." 

Zeff and Sanji turned to Zoro, he was still fixed to Loulee. She had fallen asleep against Zoro's chest. But her firm grip held tight to Zoro's finger. He turned to Sanji and Zeff who both shared he same confused look. 

"I'm not going to leave you. I want to help you raise Loulee. I'll do whatever it takes." Zoro said. 

"You would marry my son then?" Zeff asked. 

"Dad!" Sanji barked. 

"I would." 

Sanji turned back to Zoro, "What?" 

Zoro turned to Sanji, "I know what it's like to have someone betray you. I won't let that happen to you. And if I have to marry you to help raise this baby. Then so be it."

Sanji smiled, "You'd do that for me?" 

"Of course, I told you I loved you didn't I?" 

Sanji snorted a laugh and nudged him, they turned to Zeff who sighed. Zoro carefully put Loulee back into the basket as the two guards put Zoro and Sanji back into cuffs. Then they took them into the jail. Zeff sat in the room and smiled softy crossing his arms. The door opened as a man in black stood. He tilted his hat up showing his golden eyes. 

"Guess who else is a grandpa." Zeff chuckled. 

"Zoro what are you doing?" Sanji asked. 

He stood up on the railing of the jail glancing down to the many wandering people. Zoro smiled as he saw the four and grinned. He cupped his hands over his mouth. 

"Hey!" Zoro cried. 

He earned everyone's attention having Sanji purse his lips backing away from the railing. Zoro chuckled turning to Sanji with a fat grin on his face then back to the jail. 

"I'm gonna be a dad!" Zoro called. 

Sanji's face grew to a dark red as he tugged on Zoro's jumpsuit. As he grinned happily and embraced Sanji. Then pulled back and furrowed. 

"Is something wrong?" Zoro asked. 

"You dont have to announce it to the whole jail." Sanji muttered. 

Zoro chuckled, "Sorry, I'm excited." 

Sanji sighed, "Why?" 

He looked over to the railing and smiled, "I believed I was going to die here. But. You've given me a second chance at a new life." 

Sanji smiled and kissed him softly, "I wouldn't let anything happen to you." 

Zoro chuckled scooping Sanji up and spun him around before setting him down and kissing him once more. But this time. It was lustful, Zoro's teeth nipped and tugged on Sanji's bottom lip. He pulled back as Sanji clutched onto his jumpsuit. 

"Zoro. I wanna do it." Sanji pleaded. 

Zoro smirked, "I get to be a dad, and have sex the same day? Lucky me." 

Sanji kicked him in the shin.


	10. Behind the Shed

A/N: (evil laughter) Again, who's ready to hate me. YAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! 

As breakfast was over and it was time for some outdoor time. Zoro and Sanji had snuck out to behind the shed. Were surprisingly there was no surveillance. Sanji was pressed up against the shed as Zoro's wandering hands unzipped his jumpsuit. there lips locked in an intimate kiss, teeth scraping against one another, lips tugged, and tongue battling. Zoro pulled away as he started to kiss down his neck. While his hands trailed into his jumpsuit. Sanji started to giggle having Zoro purse his lips and pull back. 

"What's so funny?" Zoro asked. 

"I forgot, I have a little surprise for you." Sanji said running his fingers through Zoro's hair. 

"What is it?" 

"You'll see."

Zoro sighed and continued. He sucked and bit on Sanji's sweet spot earning soft moans and tugging on Zoro's hair. Zoro shed off Sanji's jumpsuit to his ankles while Sanji tugged on Zoro's. Slowly unzipping his jumpsuit then let his hands travel inside. His nails ranked down his chest having Zoro groan softly. Zoro pulled back yanking his jumpsuit off and pulled Sanji up on his hips. He was pushed against the shed as Zoro nipped and sucked on his nipple. Sanji soon grew loud clawing on Zoro's hair. He pulled back and glanced up to Sanji. He held out two fingers before Sanji's lips. The blonde took them sucking them down and rolled his tongue around his fingers. Zoro pulled out slowly as Sanji panted softly. 

"I'm going to need you to relax okay?" Zoro said. 

Sanji nodded as Zoro pulled down his boxer's and prodded his finger in Sanji's entrance. He pressed in having Sanji grunt and clutch onto Zoro's shoulders. Zoro shushed him as he was a knuckle into Sanji. Zoro thrusted softly as Sanji's groans melted into lustful moans. Zoro added another finger as he watched his head rest back against the shed. Zoro licked his lips stretching Sanji wider. 

"Z-Zoro I need more." Sanji moaned. 

He chuckled, "Your lucky I have lube. But next time I want you to slick up my cock with your mouth." 

"Such a dirty mouth." 

Zoro set Sanji down as he was flipped and his body was pressed against the shed. Sanji moaned as Zoro spread his knees and tugged down his underwear. But he froze when he saw, the tattoo's of two swords crossing Sanji's tail bone. 

"Surprise." Sanji hummed. 

Zoro growled with satisfaction before he lubed up his throbbing cock and positioned himself to Sanji's entrance. 

"I will ask once more. Are you sure?" Zoro asked. 

Sanji turned to him, "Just fill me already." 

He pressed on earning a sharp gasp from Sanji. Zoro pressed on halfway before slapping Sanji across the ass. Earning a horse moan from Sanji. Zoro hummed pressing on before he was fully inside Sanji. They both panted softly as Zoro's hand trailed down to Sanji's cock. 

"What do we have here?" Zoro asked. 

Before Sanji could respond Zoro started to pump slowly at his cock. Sanji moaned clutching onto the wood of the shed. Then Zoro thrusted in sharply, Sanji howled a moan. Pretty sure the entire field heard him. Zoro put his hands on his hips and thrusted sharp once more, earning more of those horse, lewd, and gasping moans from him. Until Zoro thrusted somewhere where Sanji arched his back and bit his lip from practically screaming. Zoro leaned over his shoulder seeing a small puddle of Sanji's cum in the grass. Zoro chuckled thrusting into that spot, as Sanji kept moaning and turning himself on more. He picked up the pace until he clutched Sanji's hips and released inside of him. Zoro pulled back and kissed his neck panting softly. Sanji turned to him as Zoro was pulling up his boxers. 

"Can. Can we go again?" Sanji asked. 

Zoro turned to him before he smirked, "We can go as long as you want." 

So. After an hour. Sanji was still going at it. Riding Zoro while he was propped up on the shed and lying in the grass. Zoro weakly grabbed Sanji's hips to stop him. 

"Sanji." Zoro panted. 

He glanced up to Sanji, both worn out, and completely spent. 

"You have at least a gallon of my come in your ass." Zoro said hoarsely.

"Then why are you still hard?" Sanji asked rolling his hips. 

Zoro gave a low groan, "Can, we do this later? I'm spent love." 

Sanji hummed and kissed him softly, "So after fifteen times, your done?" 

"Yes." Zoro panted. 

With that Sanji got up and dressed himself, while Zoro weakly got up pulling on his clothes. Then stumbled out to find Law and Sanji exchanging a box of cigarettes. Zoro blinked and approached them, Law looked pissed. 

"What's going on?" Zoro asked. 

Sanji turned to him, "Law and I made a bet, if you gave up after ten Law owed me a box of cigarettes. And if I gave up after ten I owed Law one of my kidneys." 

Zoro furrowed, "You made a bet on our sex life?" 

Sanji shrugged, "I didn't want to lose one of my kidney's." 

He didn't know if he should be mad at Sanji, or proud that he won a beat. But all that he knew, is that he needed a nap. Zoro kissed Sanji's temple before heading inside. 

"So how's your Twenty Five Days of Fuckmas?" Sanji asked. 

"It's well, I'm not as flexible but. I make it work. Oh I have an idea what we can do for the guys for Christmas." 

"Oh?" 

Law motioned Sanji closer and whispered in his ear. Sanji hummed pulling away. 

"I don't know I'd have to think about it." Sanji said. 

"It's just an idea, you dont have to go through with it if you don't want to." Law shrugged. 

Sanji hummed before he headed inside. But once he did, two arms looped around him and he was dragged off. Where he was thrown into a supply closet and the two figures peered over him. Sanji rolled up his jumpsuit to show the tattoo but the two men glanced to each other then back to Sanji. 

"That means nothing to us." One said.


	11. Missing

Zoro awoke from his sleep and sat up. He noticed Sanji wasn't in the room. He grumbled getting up and headed to Kidd and Law's cell. Where they were playing cards with Marco and Ace. Well. Kidd was shuffling through the deck for the joker card. While a copy of the Ace of Spade's was flicking through Ace's hand under the table. Ace is a cheater at poker. Law turned to Zoro furrowing into the room. 

"What's wrong?" Law asked. 

"Where's Sanji?" Zoro asked. 

"He came back to find you about three hours ago. We thought he was with you." 

"No." 

They turned to Zoro who looked over the railing of the jail. As the others started to fan out and search for him. Zoro growled hopping down to the bottom floor. Ivan perked up from filing his nails and turned to Zoro. There was a worried look in his eye. He stood and approached Zoro. 

"What's up sweetheart? You lose something?" Ivan asked. 

"Have you seen my mate? Sanji's missing." Zoro said. 

"Your blonde friend? No I haven't. But I'll ask Inazuma. Inazuma!" 

A man approached with split orange and white hair. He stood beside Ivan holding a small book. Inazuma flipped open the book and flipped through it before he looked up to Zoro. 

"I don't have any current record of him. The last entry I have is when the two of you were behind the shed having-" 

"That's the last time I saw him." Zoro said. 

"Would you like us to help you find your candy boy?" Ivan asked. 

"Not yet." 

Zoro was about to walk away when Ivan spoke up. 

Ivan huffed, "You should convince that boy to work for me, I can give you a discount on his services and I'd let you pick the costume." 

Zoro back tracked back to the cell and pointed at him, "We will discuss that later." 

He grinned as Zoro went off checking through the cells. But Sanji was no where to be found. Zoro stopped to a cell that was empty. He poked his head inside and noticed a journal sitting on the bed. He glanced out of the cell before he picked up the journal and flipped it open. It was some kind of plan book. About taking down the top class. Zoro furrowed when he found out they were starting with Sanji, then Zoro, then Kid and Law, then lastly Marco and Ace. Zoro growled taking the book and headed over to the railing. 

"Inazuma!" Zoro called. 

The white and orange haired man stepped out and glanced up to Zoro. 

"Who's cell is this?" Zoro asked. 

Inazuma rummaged through his book and stopped to a page before glancing up to Zoro. 

"The Spunk Brothers." He said. 

Zoro growled, "What's your last entry on them?" 

Inazuma pulled out another book and flipped through it, "They were heading out to the field. I don't have any more record of them since." 

Zoro jumped down to the bottom level and tossed him the book. Inzauma took it and glanced to him. 

"I know where they are." Zoro said. 

His voice was low, dark, and had slight hiss to it. Zoro headed down to a supply closet he growled clutching onto the handles of the door.

'Zoro, let's come here when we want to be together okay?' 

'Okay.' 

With a flick of Zoro's wrist he snapped the door handle off and swung the door open. Inside Sanji's eyes were watering, he was gagged, bound by tape and slightly bruising. He lit up when he saw Zoro. But, the two men stood beside Sanji and kicked him to the wall. Sanji slumped holding his side. Zoro shut the door as a thin white line ran down Zoro's scar. Along with a star that shined on Zoro's neck. The light of the full moon showed the previous marks Zoro had earned from his previous mate. 

"He sent you didn't he?" Zoro growled. 

"He did, he wants us to take out your current mate so you both can be together once more. Where you both can escape. So you can love each other again." 

"Then he's going to have to go through me first." Zoro growled. 

Zoro grabbed the two and slammed there heads together before he headed over to Sanji. Zoro removed the gag from his mouth and the tape around his wrists as they embraced. 

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I wont let this happen to you. I wont let him get you." Zoro said, "Just do me a favor, shut your eyes and cover your ears." 

Sanji nodded covering his ears and shutting his eyes. Zoro stood and turned to the two men. They coward back into the wall as Zoro approached them grabbing them by there hair and lifting them from the ground. 

"Do me a favor, tell him. We've been through. If he touches Sanji, I will come for him. And I'm not scared this time." 

They nodded but. Zoro wasn't finished with them just yet. 

Zoro emerged from the storage closet with Sanji in his arms. He clutched tight to Zoro's jumpsuit. He held Sanji close as he glanced up to Zoro. 

"I tried, I tried to fight back. But they got me more then I got them." Sanji said. 

"You did good, maybe you and me can use some training. Hm?" Zoro asked. 

Sanji stuck his tongue out at him, "Yeah right, they just caught me by surprise." 

"You found him." 

They turned to Law and the others. Law approached them and looked to Sanji seeing if anything was damaged. He sighed, glancing up to Zoro. 

"Take him up to our cell. I have to look him over." Law said. 

Zoro headed up gently not to hurt him. Law pulled out his medical kit as Zoro lied him on their bed. He stepped away as Law unzipped Sanji's jumpsuit. But he stopped when he saw the large cut across Zoro's mark. 

"I dont have the supplies to stop the bleeding." Law said. 

"Zoro." 

They turned to a couple of guards who pushed Zoro against the wall and handcuffed him. Sanji watched in horror as they took him away. 

"No!" He cried. 

He tried to get up but Law pushed him back down, "Zoro will be fine, your my main worry. If we dont stop the bleeding in your arm it could get infected and you could die. When Zoro comes out do you want his news to be you had died? Then relax. Zoro is going to be fine." 

Sanji nodded as Law wrapped his arm and turned to Kidd. 

"Help me take him to the medical room." Law said.


	12. The Intruder.

Kidd scooped up Sanji and Law lead him down to the medical room. Where the doctor perked up then he saw Sanji. He opened a curtain to a empty bed as Kidd put him down in the bed. He stepped away as the two doctors went to work on Sanji's arm. Kidd stood watching when Law turned to him. 

"Go find Zoro." 

"I know where he is." 

Kidd left the medical room passing the marshmallow hall and stood before a vaulted shut door. He sighed glancing around before he went outside. He headed around the jail before coming to a wall with tin barred up windows. Kidd hopped up in the window looking in. He clicked his tongue not seeing Zoro. He jumped down hopping up into another window before he saw Zoro sitting on a metal bed chained to the bed. 

"Hey." 

Zoro turned to him, his hands were handcuffed together. Kidd clicked his tongue seeing the blood dried on his knuckles and fingers. This is what they call the dark room. Where you never know how long you would be in here. Hours, days, months, even years. Zoro's longest time in the dark room has been two days. 

"How's Sanji?" Zoro asked. 

"I don't know, I came to find you first." Kidd shrugged. 

"Keep an eye out, his men were the ones who did that to Sanji. He's coming, and I will be the one to take him down. He's going after Sanji. Protect him for me." 

"Sure, I'll see if I can get some information about when you will be coming out of there . So hang tight bud." 

"Sure." 

He jumped down as Zoro turned back to the door. A bobby pin flicked out from between his fingers.   
Kidd headed inside to to medical office. He stopped looking through the glass to the medical room. Sanji and Law were in an embrace. He clutched onto Law sobbing onto his jumpsuit. Law stroked his head as he turned to Kidd furrowing. He shook his head before resting his cheek on Sanji's head. Kidd groaned going back to the cells where Marco and Ace were sitting in there room. They perked up to Kidd with worry in there eyes. 

"What happened? Is everything okay?" Ace asked. 

"Sanji was attacked by his men. So. We have to keep an eye out." 

That night just as the bell was going to sound for bed. The light flickered before they snapped off. The power in the jail had shut off. Kidd growled opening his cell door as everyone started to go nuts. Guards used their flashlights and clubs to get them back. Marco and Ace helped while Kidd went off to the giant vault door. 

"You ready you son of a bitch?" Kidd smirked. 

Sanji was startled awake to a cool feeling up his arm. He turned to the figure towering over him. He clutched the bed of the bed looking up to the man. The man reached out grabbing Sanji's chin and pulled him inches away from him. 

"You can't replace me." He hissed. 

"I wasn't trying to." Sanji said. 

"You should of died and Zoro would of been mine once again. But no. He came to your rescue and here you lay. Battered and bruised, you know. He wouldn't be where he is today if it wasn't for me." 

He tossed Sanji's head away, he followed as the man fumed beside him. 

"I don't know who you are." 

Sanji watched the man gleam with a smile, his teeth reflected in the moonlight. 

"I'm Zoro's original, mate. Saga." 

Lighting flashed as Sanji's eyes widened to the man with silver purple hair and a wide grin across his face. 

"I bet he still hasn't talked about me. Hum. So you don't know what you're up against." He said. 

Sanji didn't say anything but put his hand on his arm. Saga furrowed seeing the bandage on his arm. He chuckled softly grabbing his arm. Saga pulled out a dagger cutting off the bandage. When the lightning broke out in the room his smile faded to the stitches on the tattoo'd scar. 

"He marked you." He muttered. 

Sanji gave him a cold glare, "I love him." 

Saga gave a dark chuckle clutching onto Sanji's arm. He hissed struggling in his grip. He then pulled out a needle. Filled with a clear green liquid. Sanji's eyes widened as Saga pulled his arm closer. 

"No one will love him the way I love him." Saga growled. 

Sanji yanked his arm away batting away the needle. He kicked him in the side knocking him onto the floor. Sanji hopped off the bed tackling him to the floor. Saga took a few punches and kicks to Sanji as he struggled to grab the needle. Sanji kicked it away under a bed further from them. Saga head butted Sanji before getting up and went to look for the needle. Sanji grabbed his ankle and knocked him to the floor. Saga growled turning to Sanji and kicked him across the face. Sanji slumped to the floor having Saga turn and look for the needle. But Sanji grabbed his ankle and yanked him to the floor. Saga turned to Sanji with blood dripping down his nose. 

"I don’t start fights." Sanji said. 

He spit on the floor which was mostly his blood. 

“But I know how to finish them.”

Sanji pulled Saga to him and kicked him to a medical table. He staggered up and searched under the bed's. Before he found the needle. He was about to reach it when he was pulled out and a sharp pain was in his shoulder. Sanji cried out turning to a dagger stuck in his shoulder. He hissed pulling it out as blood oozed from his open wound and onto the floor. Saga picked up the needle and turned to Sanji. 

"It was a pleasure. But I'm afraid it's your time." Saga grinned. 

Sanji panted tossing the dagger away before he sat up holding his shoulder. Saga grabbed his chin and held it up high. Sanji spit his blood at him having him chuckle softly and readied the needle. Light illuminated the room as a figure stood behind Saga. Where a thick book hit him in the temple and knocked the man to the ground. The lights flickered on as Law looked to Sanji staggering up. Blood was smeared and pooled over the tile floor. Sanji smiled to Law as his hand clutched the wound in his shoulder. His hands and clothes were stained with his own blood. The door opened as they turned to Zoro panting softly. 

"Sanji." He muttered. 

"I told you I can handle myself." Sanji smiled. 

Sanji started to walk to Zoro then he staggered and collapsed to the floor.


	13. The Truth About Saga

Sanji groaned waking up. Zoro sat beside him in the medical room holding his hand. He smiled softly as Zoro reached over brushing away a strand of hair away from his face. He leaned in and kissed Sanji softly before pulling back. 

"Hey." Zoro whispered, "How you doing?" 

"I'm hurting a little, but. I'll live." 

Zoro chuckled as he was going to kiss Sanji again he stopped Zoro. He frowned pulling back to Sanji. He took Zoro's hand between his own looking at his worried onyx. 

"Can you tell me what happened between you and Saga now?" Sanji asked. 

Zoro sighed, "Yeah, it started six years ago. I was eighteen, had both of my eyes and very naive." 

The cell doors opened as Zoro walked in. Two men held him in there strong padded grasp. He also had a muzzle on his face to keep from biting any other of the officers. Zoro tried to pull and get away but their grip was too strong. They took him up passing a cell where Law sat in his room flipping through a magazine. They made eye contact as the cell beside him opened. They removed Zoro's mussel and his cuffs before shutting the door. Zoro bolted to the door clutching onto the bars. 

"I was framed! Those bastards!" Zoro barked. 

"Whoa there tiger." 

Zoro turned to a man with long purple hair and dark eyes. A card was stuck between his fingers rolling from each finger before back to his index. Zoro furrowed to him as the man chuckled. 

"You must be the thieves hunter. I've heard about you." He spoke. 

"Who are you?" Zoro asked leaning against the cell. 

"Saga, one of the top dogs around here. Along with Law just next door. Say, why don't you be my mate." 

"Why the hell should I?" 

Saga shrugged, "Suit yourself, I mean I've been here for so long I can help you get out." 

Zoro cocked a brow to that, "How so?" 

"Just agree to be my mate and I will tell you the rest." 

Saga approached him and held out his hand, Zoro took it giving a ferm shake. 

"But. I was played." Zoro said. 

Sanji watched Zoro furrow to Sanji's hand. His teeth grit. 

Saga closed the cell door holding a makeshift tattoo needle. He sat on Zoro's lap tattooing in white ink on his skin. A large star on his neck and a line down his now closed eye. Saga stepped back and smirked handing Zoro the needle. Zoro took it as Saga rolled up his sleeve. He printed down a shitty drawing of a sword. Once he finished Saga smiled softly touching his irritated skin. 

"Tonight you and me are gonna get out of here." He said.

Zoro smirked, "I look forward to it." 

As the night fell Saga and Zoro picked the lock to there cell before taking hands. There tatto's glowing in the moonlight as they snuck past cells. Law got up walking to his cell and clutched the bars. 

"Roronoa-ya." He muttered. 

As they stepped outside the lights of the guards flicked across the grass. Saga and Zoro stuck to the walls before darting to the fence. Where Zoro boosted Saga up the fence before the siren went off. Zoro turned to the lights being shown on him. He turned to Saga jumping over the fence and stood on the other side of the fence. Zoro furrowed as Saga reached for him through the fence. 

"I'll come back for you." Saga said. 

Then he pulled back before the fence started its static. Zoro was tackled to the ground as Saga ran off. Leaving Zoro to fight off the guards, slowly becoming undone. He lost all sense of reason as he punched, kicked and knocked many guards out. Out of nowhere, Law stuck a needle into his neck pushing the blue fluid into his body. Zoro slumped to the ground as Law looked down to him. His eyes looked to the star irritation to his neck. 

"I'd just you and me now." Law muttered. 

"Since then, I haven't had anyone. Well until you." 

Zoro looked to Sanji with tears in his eyes. He stiffened as Sanji embraced him. He cried onto his shoulder. He sobbed out sorries and he would never do that to him. A bunch of sobbed crying and whimpering. After a while Sanji calmed down as Zoro helped him back into the bed. Sanji wiped his eyes with his good arm. The door opened earning there attention. A guard escorted Zeff inside before he sat on the opposite side of Zoro. Loulee was asleep in her baby carrier who Zeff put on the floor. 

"So. What did you do this time?" Zeff asked crossing his arms. 

"I just defended myself from an intruder." Sanji said. 

Zoro chuckled, "You should've seen the other guy." 

Zeff chuckled to that. When the door opened once more, Ace, Marco, Kidd poked inside. Law was the first person to walk in with them following behind. Ace stopped before Loulee and sat before her. She started to wake up and her blue eyes met the curious brown ones. 

"Pops, these are my friends, Law, Kidd, Ace and Marco." Sanji said. 

"It's nice to finally meet you sir." Law said, "I'm one of Sanji's doctors." 

"Can I hold her?" Ace asked. 

Sanji turned to Ace, "Sure." 

Ace grinned pulling the small girl out of her carrier. Kidd poked over his shoulder to the little girl. She had a large smile on her face meeting new people. Her blue eyes flicked over to Kidd and furrowed. Her lips pursed. Kidd furrowed back to her. Before she smiled and bluthered out laughter. 

"Wow, I'm surprised he doesn't make babies cry." Law sighed. 

"Hey!"


	14. Marriage and Strip Truth or Dare

Sanji had fully healed. While Zoro was finishing up his time in the black room. As spring was just forming wedding season was around the corner. Which meant. 

Sanji sat in a room with his father. Loulee was in the care of the cooks at the restaurant. They discussed when Zoro was out of his punishment they were to be married. Also discussing they were very close to Sanji's bail. 

"I. I know what I have to do." Sanji muttered. 

Zeff crossed his arms, "And what's that?" 

Sanji looked up to his father, "All you have to do, is take my restaurant savings and put it towards Zoro's bail. I. I can handle the rest." 

Sanji was taken out of the room and back to the jail. His eyes glanced around for any familiar faces but none stood out. He swallowed thickly heading over to a cell. Where he was greeted with a large smile. 

"My my, candy boy." He grinned. 

"I was told I can work for money." Sanji said. 

Ivan grinned, "It's true yes." 

"I'd. I'd like to work for you."

He chuckled standing up, he held out his hand to Sanji. 

"All of the money I earn has to go to Zoro's bail. Nothing more nothing less." Sanji said. 

Ivan blinked as Sanji took his hand. Then he stormed away not believing what he just did. He stood in his cell as tears pricked the corners of his eyes. Inazuma approached Ivan adding Sanji's name to the list. 

"Inazmua, I want to help the candy boy. Have all our funds go towards his bail as well." Ivan said. 

"Of course." Inazuma said. 

Sanji stood outside before the barred window. He was too short to see inside of it. But. Kidd said Zoro was in that one. He backed up from the wall before dashing towards it, he kicked off the ground and up to the window. He clawed himself up onto the ledge and looked down into the cell. It was empty. He furrowed. But. Once a large hand groped his ass Sanji snapped over to Zoro licking his lips. 

"Hand off ass." Sanji said. 

"It was an accident." Zoro said. 

His hand remained. 

"Your hand is still on my ass." 

"It's still an accident." 

Sanji snickered as Zoro pulled him down. He squeaked as he fell into Zoro's arms. He gave a cheesy grin before kissing his cheek. Sanji giggled as Zoro pulled back. 

"Have I ever told you." Sanji asked. 

Zoro furrowed, "Told me what?" 

"I like your last name, can I have it?" 

"Oh really? Well if nothing lasts forever. Will you be my nothing?" 

Sanji chuckled, "Tomorrow is our day." 

The following morning before breakfast Zoro and Sanji were taken into a different room. A small church inside of the jail. Standing at the alter on each side were each of the groom's fathers. Zeff and Mihawk. They were dressed nicely as a pastor stood holding a bible. Zoro leaned over to Sanji. 

"That's my dad Mihawk." Zoro grumbled. 

"He was one of the jurors in my case." Sanji said. 

They approached the altar and took hands. 

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to bring Sanji Black and Zoro Roronoa together as one. If anyone objects to this marriage please speak now or forever hold your peace." 

As no one spoke up the pastor flicked the next page before clearing his throat. 

"Zoro, repeat after me." 

" I, Zoro , take you Sanji, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part."

Zoro smiled rubbing his thumb over Sanji's hand, "I, Zoro , take you Sanji , to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part."

"Sanji repeat after me." 

" I, Sanji, take you Zoro, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part."

Sanji smiled clutching his hands tighter, "I, Sanji, take you Zoro, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part."

"I pronounce you husband and husband you may now kiss your spouse." 

They smiled to each other as Zoro reached out cupping Sanji's face. He brought him into a kiss having the three of them clap silently to the newly wed couple. They pulled apart smiling ear to ear. Where the family had gotten to know each other. But soon they were pulled away to go back to the cafeteria to eat. Once they both finished they made their way to Kidd and Law's cell. Where Marco and Ace were joining them in a game of twenty one. 

"There they are!" Ace called. 

Sanji smiled as they headed into the room sitting on the floor with the rest of the group. 

"So we're official now." Sanji said embracing Zoro's arm. 

They cheered as Ace grinned. 

"Then lets celebrate." He said. 

"How?" Sanji asked. 

"Strip truth or dare." 

"What are we middle schoolers?" Kidd asked. 

"Hey hey, we're stripping." 

"Sounds fun." Sanji said. 

"That's the spirit!" Ace grinned. 

So they complied. 

"Alright the rules are simple. Just a normal game of truth or dare. If you fail to comply to answer or do the truth or dare. You remove an article of clothing. Since our jumpsuits are one article of clothing i'll be nice and say that its two. Just slip off the top part." Ace said. 

They nodded to the rules. 

"Alright truth or dare, Law." Sanji said turning to Law, sitting next to him.

"Truth." Law said. 

"What's your biggest turn off with Kidd?" 

Law hummed, "Probably when he's too gentle. Alright truth or dare Ace." 

"Fucking Dare." 

"Yell out the first word that comes to your mind right now." 

Ace took a breath before yelling out.

"PIZZA!" He cried. 

Not surprising. 

"Alright Kidd truth or dare?" 

"Truth."

"What's Law's turn on?"

Kidd pursed his lips looking to Law. A pleasant smile was on his lips. 

"Go on. Tell them." 

"He. He has a daddy kink." 

"That's right, who's your daddy." 

"SHUT UP!" 

They laughed as Kidd scanned the room but stopped to Marco. He smirked.

"Truth or dare Marco?" 

"I'm not stupid. Truth." 

Kidd frowned, "Fine. Would you join in on our foursome?" 

Law punched him in the jaw. Kidd rolled his jaw looking to Law who furrowed. 

"Probably not." 

"Truth or dare Zoro?" 

"Dare, there isn't anything you-" 

"I dare you to let Sanji rub your inner thighs. But you can't get hard." 

Sanji grinned, "Oh this will be easy." 

Zoro watched as Sanji's hands slid over into his lap. Slowly inching closer and closer to his bulge. Zoro swallowed thickly already knowing he was going to lose this dare. Sanji's hands were skilled alright and within seconds Zoro was ready for action. They laughed as Zoro shrugged off his shoes. 

"Alright it's my turn."


	15. Bottom Teases

Lawsan warning 

They say, it's all fun and games. Until Ace falls asleep. Where the game had ended between Marco, Ace and the rest. Marco scooped up Ace and took him back to their room. Knowing Marco and Ace weren't going to return a small plan was forming between Law and Sanji. Both the bottoms wanted to play with their mates. Which was going to be a fun site to watch. 

"Alright how about we play a game all together." Sanji shrugged. 

"That sounds like a good idea, how about it boys?" Law said. 

Kidd and Zoro glanced back to each other, "Alright." 

"First. Are we all consenting on what could happen to them and or there partner?" 

"I'm alright with anything." 

"You just can't fuck. That's all im saying." Kidd said. 

"Yeah no fucking unless we're fucking you guys." Zoro said. 

"Fine fine. Truth or dare Zoro." 

"Dare." 

Law pulled a piece of candy from his pocket, "I dare you to unwrap this piece of candy with only using your mouth." 

Law tossed Zoro the candy. Zoro chucked popping it in his mouth. Within a few good minutes Zoro pulled the wrapper from his mouth and sucked on the cherry candy. 

"Alright cook truth or dare?" Zoro asked. 

"Dare." Sanji said. 

Kidd and Zoro glanced to each other before smirking. 

"I dare you to make out with Law." Zoro said. 

The two of them grinned as Law and Sanji turned to each other. They lip locked in a deep kiss, tongue and all. Sanji wrapped his arms around Law's neck pulling each other deeper into the kiss. Zoro and Kidd were enjoying the show before the two pulled away. They turned to Zoro and Kidd with large grins on there face's. 

"Truth or dare Kidd?" Sanji asked. 

"Dare." He said. 

"I dare you to do a strip tease, right here right now." 

Kidd kicked off his shoes before turning to Law. 

"Truth or dare?" 

"Truth." Law said. 

"Is it true you would do Sanji?"

Law furrowed unzipping his jumpsuit and tied it around his hips. Sanji looked to his tattoo's earning Law's attention. 

"You can touch them if you want." Law said. 

Sanji's pale hands reached over touching Law's skin. Outlining the dark ink on his tanned skin. Zoro and Kidd watched with smirks plan on there lips. The game was going to be kicked up a notch. 

"Truth or dare, Sanji?" Law asked. 

"Dare." 

"I dare you to give me a back rub." 

Sanji sat behind Law pressing and rubbing his thumbs into his dark skin. Admiring his tattoo's on his back. Law gave soft grunts and moans when Sanji's hands worked into his tense skin. 

"Zoro truth or dare." Sanji said. 

He snapped out of it, "Uh truth." 

"If you could do anyone in the room, other then me. Who would it be?" 

"Probably Law, since I've known him longer. Truth or dare Law?" 

"Dare." 

"I dare you to let Sanji put a Hickey on your inner thigh." Zoro said. 

Sanji perked up as Law rolled his shoulders. He tugged down his jumpsuit Sanji took between his thighs. He kissed down his knee to his inner thigh before. Sucking and biting down on his flesh. Law groaned clutching his suit. Sanji pulled back smiling to his mark he left on Law's skin. As Zoro and Kidd thought the game was going to continue. Law had pinned Sanji down to the floor and kissed him. Sure it was hot. But as Law's hands began to wander down Sanji's body they furrowed to that. 

"Oi." Zoro said. 

Law didnt back off but continued, he moved from Sanji's lips down to his neck where Sanji moaned clutching onto Law. His fingers unzipped Sanji's jumpsuit and stopped before the brim of his underwear. Law turned to Zoro and smirked. 

"You gave consent didn't you?" Law asked. 

Zoro growled, "Your not playing the game." 

"Nah, I'd rather play with something else." 

Sanji gasped arching his back. Law turned back to Sanji and kissed him once more. Before his lips trailed down his neck and to his collar bone. Law was pulled off Sanji as he was pulled over Zoro's shoulder. Law smirked resting back on his hands as Zoro stormed out of the room. He went to there cell and tossed them on the beds. Sanji giggled as Zoro hovered over him with a scowl on his face. 

"What the hell do you think your doing letting him touch you like that?" Zoro barked.

Sanji ran a finger down his chest, "Oh you didn't like that?" 

"Of course not your mine!" 

"Well good, cause Law and I were sick and tired of you and Kidd plotting a foursome." 

Zoro clicked his tongue, "Whatever you still got me hard."

"And what are we gonna do about that?"


	16. Gone and Back Again

Zoro grumbled waking up the following morning. Sanji wasn't beside him. He scrambled out of bed and to the railing. His eye searched all over for Sanji but the bob of blonde couldn't be found. He pushed off the railing and headed into Kidd and Law's cell. Where they were playing cards with Ace and Marco. They turned to him before back to the cards, knowing what he was going to ask. 

"Have you seen Sanji?" Zoro asked. 

They didn't turn their attention to him. Ace bit the inside of his cheek as he lied through his teeth. 

"Haven't seen him." 

The other's told a white lie having Zoro grunt and hunt down the blonde. But. It was for his own good. Zoro didn't need to know where the blonde cook had disappeared to. Zoro had searched everywhere but, Sanji was nowhere to be found. Along with a handful of inmates were missing as well. Zoro went to Ivan and Inazuma's cell, but it was deserted. Like no one had been there in days. He furrowed as he scratched his head. Zoro soon gave up, knowing he might of gone off to see Zeff and the baby. But. As it was dinner time, Sanji and the rest of the missing mates had popped out of no where.   
Zoro was taking a nap when Sanji poked his head into the cell. Where Zoro remained sleeping, he smirked mounting the bed and straddled his hips. Leaning over his body and kissing him softly. Where Zoro lazily woke up to. He opened his eye and looked up to Sanji. Who wore a soft smirk on his lips. 

"Good morning sunshine." Sanji purred. 

Zoro furrowed sitting up and knocking Sanji into his lap. He grabbed his shoulders. 

"Where the hell were you? I was worried sick." Zoro barked. 

Sanji snickered, "Don't worry about it. I'll tell you I was fine, and nothing bad happened to me." 

He gripped Sanj's chin, noticing the small fragments of glitter on his face. 

"What the hell is on your face." 

Sanji shifted, "I Uh. I got new soap that makes my skin sparkle." 

Zoro let go of his chin, "What the hell are you not telling me." 

"Nothing. I'm fine." 

He rolled over pinning Sanji to the bed, he kissed Sanji's neck softly before biting down. Sanji grunted wiggling in his grip. Zoro pulled back to the teeth marks on his collarbone. He smirked as Sanji furrowed to him. 

"What the hell was that for!" Sanji barked. 

"Your still mine, even if your tattoo is slashed. You belong to me." Zoro hissed. 

Sanji sighed and embraced him kissing his cheek. He pulled back with a soft smile.

"And I wouldn't do anything to jeopardise that. For my baby daddy." 

Zoro grinned, "That's right I'm your baby daddy." 

Then they fucked. 

But the following morning. Sanji was gone again. Zoro grunted rolling his tongue in his cheek before getting up. He went to get breakfast with the others. His eye noticed a good handful of the mates were missing. And the guys weren't making eye contact with him. Zoro slammed his hands down on the table standing up. 

"What the hell is going on!" He barked. 

His group looked up at him, Law cocked a brow. 

"What are you talking about?" He asked. 

"Where's Sanji, where's a good handful of the mates. Someone better tell me before I break this tray over your heads." 

Law pursed his lips rummaging in his pocket, he held a gold ticket and handed it to Zoro. He snatched it out of his hand and looked at it. Ivankov's Candy Boy Store. His eye went wide as he looked up to Law. 

"I was going to use that myself. But. I figure. YOU might have a better use for it." Law said. 

Zoro quickly finished eating before finding the secret room. Ivan's room. A room which was an old licence plate maker. Then Ivan bought it out through is black market company. Which now it is.... 

Inazuma stood before the door as music pumped and lights flickered. Zoro handed him the ticket where he looked up to Zoro then back to the ticket. He opened the door letting Zoro in. Inside was a strip bar. Many slender young men on poles, or in cages dangling from the ceiling. But none of them were Sanji. Ivan skid to a stop before Zoro. 

"Zoro! Wh-what are you doing here? Who's guarding the door?" Ivan asked. 

He furrowed to Ivan, "Where's the cook?" 

Sirens blaired as the music soon softened. 

"Guess what time it is? Our newest and greatest newbie, introducing, Mr. Prince!" 

He turned to the curtains being opened while Sanji stood before a pole in a skimpy cop uniform. With over the knee boots and fishnet stockings. Zoro's jaw practically hit the floor while Sanji shimmed around slowly spreading off his coat. Many of the men hooted and whistled. Zoro closed his mouth and turned to Ivan. 

"I want a special session after this show." Zoro said. 

Ivan sighed, "As you wish." 

Zoro stood in the back making sure Sanji didnt catch him while he paraded around in spandex shorts dancing on the pole. He watched at how flexible Sanji was, and how limber he was. Zoro practically purred watching the entire show. Once he finished cash and change was tossed up on the stage. Then Zoro was lead into a back room. He sat on a couch with a veil around the couch. The door opened as Sanji walked in with a bottle of booze and was unaware of Zoro sitting there. 

"Alright, the rules are, no touching, kissing, groping, biting, licking yadda yadda. Or I'll kick you in the teeth." Sanji said. 

But as he lifted the veil of the couch. He froze. He dropped the bottle as Zoro crossed his arms and cocked a brow. 

"Z-Zoro what are you doing here?" Sanji asked. 

"I should be asking you the same question." Zoro said, "And do those rules apply to me?" 

Sanji picked up the bottle and sat on the couch beside Zoro. He was picking on the label. Zoro sighed wrapping his arm around his shoulders and pulled him into his side. His eye wandered looking at the new outfit Sanji was wearing. A silk robe with some kind of bird on it. It was short and showed how forever his legs can go on for. 

"I'm raising money for your bail. I'm eight thousand dollars short. If I work here for eight days. I can make it and then we both can go home and leave this behind us." Sanji explained. 

Zoro was taken aback, Sanji looked up to him seeing the shock in his eye. He tossed away his pride just to let him be free. Zoro embraced him kissing his cheeks and all over his face having Sanji laugh. He pulled back seeing his eye water. 

"What did I do, to deserve you." Zoro muttered.


	17. I'll Come Back for You

A/N: I'm gonna say this again. I DO NOT know anything about going to jail, or jail in general. So! Just letting you know before you read on. 

Sanji stood holding his clothes and belongings as he was put in here. His eyes looked to the doors. He frowned wishing he could've said goodbye to Zoro. But, he left a note. Hoping Zoro would believe he would come back for him. Sanji changed out of his jumpsuit and then headed to the main hall where Zeff sat holding his granddaughter. He perked up to his son and stood up handing off the baby she smiled being in her father’s arms and squealed with laughter. Sanji chuckled as he embraced the small girl then embraced his father. They pulled back as Sanji put Loulee in her basket. Before he headed to the front desk. 

“I’d like to put in for the bail of Zoro Roronoa.” Sanji said. 

The man looked up to him, “Bail. He’s under trial. Someone brought in new information. They claim he’s innocent.” 

“When is his trial?” Sanji asked. 

“Tomorrow, are you a relative?” 

“I’m his husband.” 

The person at the front desk furrowed, “There is no record of marriage between you and Mr. Roronoa. Unless you have a marriage license.” 

“I have witnesses.” 

He shrugged, “Sorry, I need actual proof.” 

Sanji sighed, “Alright, if I get it will I be attending the case.” 

He nodded. Sanji then thanked him before he and his father left to the court house. Where he headed inside, where he went through monitors, and the wand thing. Sanji then walked the halls to find what he needed in a tiny room in the corner of the man hall. Sanji opened the door finding a woman behind a desk typing away on her computer. He approached her desk as she perked up to him. 

“I’d like to get my wedding licence.” Sanji said. 

She pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to him. He thanked her sitting at a small table beside her desk. Sanji filled out his information before stumbling over Zoro’s. 

“Can I bring this back later?” He asked. 

She nodded as Sanji folded the paper and placed it back in his pocket before going back to the jail. Sanji headed through another set of doors before he was lead into a room. Where another door was on the others side of the room and a table sat in the middle of the room. The door opened as he smiled seeing Zoro being pushed through. He perked up and smiled waiting to be released once his handcuffs were removed he darted to Sanji as they embraced nuzzling into each other scent. Zoro clutched onto Sanji’s clothes before pulling back and peppering him in kisses. Sanji chuckled pulling back and smiled to him. 

“I’m glad your alright.” Zoro said. 

“I didn't know your going on trial tomorrow. To prove you're innocent.” Sanji smiled. 

“Yeah, so you raised all that money for nothing.” Zoro said. 

“Not entirely. After this, my father and I are going to look for an apartment for us to live and raise our baby in.” 

Zoro smirked, “Perfect.” 

Sanji pulled out the marriage license and handed it to Zoro. 

“I got to have you sign this so we can be married.” Sanji said. 

He handed Zoro the pen and he signed across the dotted line. He smiled to the paper and looked up to Sanji. He handed it back to him and sighed. 

“I can’t believe I’m married. And to some cook.” Zoro said. 

Sanji smacked his arm, “Some cook?!” 

Zoro laughed as they embraced and kissed, Zoro then was hauled back off behind that door waiting to be sent home tomorrow. Sanji looked to the paper and smiled. 

“Well. We will see tomorrow.” Sanji said.


	18. Wasn't There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexual Content

Sanji had put Loulee in Nami’s care until after the trail. She was more then happier to watch over the little girl with Vivi. Where they dressed her up in ruffles and cute dresses and sent them to Sanji. The Baratie was closed since, the head chef and sous chef weren’t going to be there. Sanji and Zeff dressed nicely as they got in the car and headed back to the court house. A news crew was outside reporting the story, along with reporters and photographers. Mihawk stood with the police as Sanji and Zeff had arrived. They escorted the family to the courtroom where the previous jury from Zoro’s case was there. Along with family and a few witnesses. Sanji sat behind Zoro’s lawyer, Robin. She stacked her papers of her new evidence. Then the doors opened. Zoro stepped out handcuffed and in his orange jumpsuit. He was sat down beside Robin and noticed Sanji. He smiled showing his crossed fingers. Zoro chuckled but the room grew quiet when the doors opened. 

“All rise for Judge Kizaru.” 

They stood as the dark haired man with flashy sunglasses got up onto the stand. He hummed sitting down. 

“You may be seated.” He said. 

They sat while Kizaru hummed opening a file and looked up to the lawyers. 

“The Defendant may begin. What is this new information you have for us.” Kizaru spoke. 

Robin stood taking her papers, “Your honor, Zoro is an innocent man. We didn't have the evidence to proof he wasn’t at the scene. But. I have found it.” 

He pulled out a large photo, the officer approached her taking the photo and went to Kizaru. He handed it to him as he man o’d taking the photo. Robin pulled out a copy and turned it to the jury. 

“This photo was taken by the gas station where my client Zoro was at. The kind man who let me have this photo said he was bribed by the plaintiff. Which I believe this case was framing my client.” She said. 

The room gasped as they turned to the two men who framed Zoro. Kizaru hummed nodding as he looked to the photo. Then looked up to the two men. His lawyer stood up slamming his hands on the desk. 

“Objection! There is no proof of that. For all we know that photo could be photoshopped or-” 

The doors opened as the man from the gas station walked in. 

“Your honor I’d like to make a confession.” He said. 

He approached the stand as Robin smiled, he took the stand explaining that the guilt of sending an innocent man to jail was haunting him. And when Robin approached him asking for help he gave in. Telling about the framing plan and all. Kizaru hummed to the story before he had finished. He stood having everyone else rise. 

“The jury and I will discuss.”

The thirteen people headed behind a door along with Kizaru. Where Zoro took the chance to turn to Sanji and smirk. 

“Well Hello handsome.” He purred. 

Sanji smiled and rolled his eyes, “Shouldn't you be worrying about the case.” 

“I’d rather look at you.” 

“Your an idiot.” 

“Where’s Loulee?” 

“She’s with my friend Nami.” 

The doors opened as they turned to the jury walking in and then rose to when Kizaru walked back up to his stand. A man on the end of jurors stand stood. 

“We the jury find the defendant Zoro Roronoa of the murder of John Doe. Not guilty.” 

Sanji sighed in relief as they put the plaintiff away. Zoro was soon released afterward. Sanji stood outside a set of double doors. When a buzzing broke out and the door opened. Sanji grinned as Zoro stepped out in a button up and black jeans. He approached Sanji as he eyed him down in the small and tight jeans and shirt. 

“Sorry I’m taken.” Zoro teased. 

Sanji looked up to Zoro, before they embraced. He pulled Sanji up on his hips and kissed him softly. Sanji pulled back and cupped Zoro’s face. 

“Let’s go home.” Sanji said. 

Which turned out to be a two bedroom apartment with some boxes moved in. Zoro looked around the place as Sanji was unpacking his stuff. Zoro stopped in Loulee’s room and headed over to the crib in the middle of the room. He smiled looking to the pink blanket with a purple pillow. Sanji cleared his throat earning Zoro's attention. He held out Loulee’s birth certificate. Zoro approached him and took it seeing only Sanji’s name on the page. 

“I have to go turn this in tomorrow, so. If you don’t mind.” Sanji said handing him a pen. 

Zoro smiled softly going to the table and signing. He smiled handing Sanji back the pen and paper. He set it aside before hopping up on the table. He pulled Zoro into a kiss. Where he nipped and pulled at his lip. Sanji hummed pulling back. 

“How about we break in our new bed.” Sanji said running a finger down his nose. 

Zoro smirked, “I like the way your perverted mind thinks.” 

Sanji chuckled as Zoro threw him over his shoulder. And got lost. He stood in the living room while Sanji drummed his fingers on his cheek. But with a little help from Sanji. He was able to find the bedroom. Where they both were stripped of their clothes and pinned down on the bed. Zoro pulled away and looked to Sanji. Panting softly, with tinted red cheeks. His lips soon found his way to his neck, peppering and nipping at his skin. Sanji moaned clutching onto Zoro’s darker skin. Zoro’s hands pinched and pulled at Sanji’s nipples. Where sanji’s moans grew louder and echoed throughout the house. 

Zoro’s lips took to the other pink bud biting and licking away at his nipple. His lone eye watched Sanji fluster and twitch under him. He watched Sanji’s eyes roll back into his head and drool drip down his chin. Zoro’s free hand trailed down his body to his cock and gave feather light touches before grasping onto it. 

“Zo-Zoro!” Sanji panted. 

“Yes dear.” Zoro purred. 

“Please, take me.” 

“Remember what I said last time?” 

Sanji was flipped so he was over Zoro’s cock. While his ass was in Zoro’s face. He grabbed his cock and kissed the tip before swallowing him whole. Zoro groaned as he licked his fingers and pressed them into Sanji’s entrance. He gave a low moan bobbing his head on Zoro’s cock. But before he could come Sanji pulled back and positioned himself on Zoro’s dick. He slowly lowered himself down while Zoro’s hands took to his thighs. He grunted until he was guy seated on Zoro’s lap. Where he moaned rolling his hips. Zoro smirked as Sanji started to bounce on his cock begging and pleading Zoro not to stop. 

“You're the one doing all the work cook. You must of craved my cock huh?” Zoro asked. 

“Sh-shut up!” Sanji moaned. 

He threw his head back as he picked up a faster rhythm, earning Zoro to slam his hips down. And he came first. Sanji moaned to Zoro’s heat pooling into him. Once Zoro finished Sanji continued until he released. They both panted as Sanji flopped onto Zoro’s chest. 

“I don’t think the bed is broken in enough.” Sanji purred. 

Zoro panted, “Give. Give me a minute.”


	19. Three Years Later

Loulee was three, she was small, blonde hair always up in fancy hair styles. She always wore pretty clothes from her aunties and Sanji. She could also talk her way out of trouble any day of the week. Her secret is her big blue eyes. She stood by the large window looking out. Her tiny fingers pressed against the glass as her eyes looked out the window. Waiting for her cop father to come home. Since today was the grand opening of a fair in town. Sanji was in the kitchen packing for the trip in a small backpack. When she smiled wide to a police car pulling into the parking lot. 

“Daddy! Dad’s home!” She cried. 

She bolted from the window to the front door. Loulee waited by the door waiting for her father to come inside. Sanji zipped up the bag as the door opened. 

“Dad!” Loulee cried. 

Zoro oofed as she tackled him in a hug. Sanji turned to Zoro on the floor with Loulee embracing him. He chuckled going over to them as Zoro scooped Loulee up. Sanji helped his husband up, they kissed with Loulee between them. She groaned at the affection only to have them tease her more. 

“I love you so much my Zoro bear.” Sanji said in a coddling tone. 

“And I love you my sweet cook.” Zoro coddled back. 

“Ewe! Let me go!” She cried. 

Zoro chuckled letting the girl go as she went off to her room. They chuckled before kissing once more, and pulling each other closer. Sanji pulled back with his arm wrapped around Zoro's shoulders and a finger ran down his nose. 

“She’s waited all day to see you. So we can go to the fair.” Sanji said. 

“Oh that’s how it is, is it?” Zoro said. 

Sanji chuckled, “So come on, we can’t leave our little princess waiting.” 

Zoro chuckled as they kissed again. Zoro pulled back to go to the bedroom to change. Sanji put on his sunglasses before he headed to Loulee’s room. She put on her backpack with four of her stuffed animals. 

“Come on baby. You and me can beat your dad to the car okay?” Sanji said. 

She nodded grabbing her red sunglasses with flames on them and put them on. She took Sanji’s hand before they headed down to Sanji’s car. And not much later. Zoro had joined them. 

“Awe dad you forgot your sunglasses.” Loulee whined. 

Zoro turned to her, “I don’t need sunglasses.” 

Sanji handed him a pair of sunglasses, “Here.” 

He pursed his lips, “Fine.” 

“Loulee, your father isn’t as cool as he thinks he is.” 

“I’m cool!” 

Sanji turned to him lowering his sunglasses to the bridge of his nose, then shrugged. 

“Suit yourself.” 

Zoro drove off to head to the fair. Where Loulee had a toy plane and was putting it out the window like it was flying. Zoro glanced to her through the rear view mirror and then back to the road. 

"Loulee I need you to raise your right hand sweetheart." Zoro said. 

She pulled her plane inside and held out her right hand, "Like this?" 

Zoro nodded, "Now repeat after me, I Loulee Roronoa." 

"I Loulee Roronoa." 

Sanji cocked an eyebrow at this. 

"Promise her daddies." Zoro said. 

"Promise my daddies." She repeated. 

"I won't have any boyfriends." 

"Wait what? But-" 

"I won't have any boyfriends." 

Sanji chuckled as Loulee whined about having at least one boyfriend. Zoro and her bickered about it for half an hour. Until they came to a compromise. 

"Fine, you can have one boyfriend. And that's it." Zoro huffed. 

Loulee cheered in the back seat while Sanji took Zoro's free hand. He grumbled as his plan to keep his daughter safe from some punk ass kid who would break her little heart. Sanji smiled to him. 

"She's got you wrapped around her little finger." Sanji said wiggling his pinky finger. 

Zoro chuckled glancing to his husband before back to the road. 

“Guess who escaped.” Zoro said. 

Sanji turned to him, “Who?” 

“Kidd and Law.” 

Sanji chuckled, “Oh of course.” 

They parked in a parking lot where they existed the car. Sanji pulled out spray on sunscreen. He knelt down to Loulee’s height shaking the can. 

“Close your eyes and hold your breath.” Sanji said. 

Loulee took a breath and shut her eyes. She held out her arms as Sanji sprayed the clear sunscreen onto her exposed skin. Once he was finished. He spun her around and put the rest on the back of her body. He stepped back as Loulee spun around drying her body. As Sanji moved onto Zoro. Then Zoro took the liberty to spray Sanji. And whisper some dirty things into his ear. Earning a smack on the chest. Zoro put Loulee on his shoulders as held hands with Sanji as they headed onto the street. Where a parade was marching down the streets. Loulee cheered bouncing on Zoro’s shoulders. 

Sanji was nudged. He turned to a dark blue haired man. But those amber eyes stuck out to him. Law winked to Sanji as he took a dark haired man’s arm. He assumed was Kidd. He stuck his hand in his pocket finding a note. He furrowed pulling it out finding a gold ticket to Ivankov’s Candy Boy Store. He chuckled as he took Zoro’s arm and opened the note. 

“You still owe me a private session.” 

Sanji’s eyes widened when he found a phone number and ‘Call Me’ at the bottom of the napkin. Zoro peaked over his shoulder before he furrowed. He pulled Loulee off his shoulders and handed her to Sanji. He furrowed as Zoro rolled his neck. 

“Where are you going?” Sanji asked. 

“I’m going to kick Law’s ass!” He barked. 

Sanji rolled his eyes as Sanji put Loulee on his shoulders. 

“Dad what does ass mean?” Loulee asked. 

“It’s what your green haired father is.” Sanji said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is it, the ending. I want to thank you all who took time to read my work. Thank you all for your comments and sweet remarks on this story. Trust me they didn't go unread. Thank you all so much for reading my work. I hope you like what's to come.


End file.
